


The Boys of Earth and the Girl of Mars

by VeryBoredAnon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBoredAnon/pseuds/VeryBoredAnon
Summary: "Your princess was dead, and yet, why did you search for her?""Huh?""You knew the Princess was alive. So, why?""What do you mean?""Answer me.""...Take me to Her Highness.""Answer my question.""...Don't tell me... Are you intending to exploit the Princess?!""If she's exploited, do you have a problem with that?"Instead of a verbal reply, a bullet is fired. It hits the Sleipnir's leg.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution the Canon Divergence tag in AZ. In my opinion, there was no way Inaho would take Slaine onto the ship unless Slaine explained his relationship with Asseylum, and Slaine would not do so because he fears that it could be used against him which leads to the shoot-off. I figured the only way Slaine could get on the Deucalion was if this happened.

A warning message flashes across the screen. The Sleipnir’s left leg has been damaged. It cannot be controlled until repairs are made.

Inaho reacts to the message by calmly and swiftly shooting the Sky Carrier three times.

A warning message flashes across the screen. The Sky Carrier’s left wing has been damaged. It cannot stay airborne for long.

Slaine reacts to the message by attempting to stabilise his fall.

The plane tilts and swerves. Inaho leaps off the platform. He fires a grappling hook under the damaged wing and guides it into the ocean.

Slaine feels the blade digging into his Sky Carrier. His plan to land on water has been foiled. He was going to crash and he might die, and suppose that happened…

Unexpectedly, Inaho was dragged with the Sky Carrier. Bat had the Sky Carrier do a barrel roll and pulled Inaho with him.

Slaine watches as the orange kataphrakt sails over his Sky Carrier, its head facing his ship. Slaine is confident that Orange cannot eject himself in this position.

The Sky Carrier crashes into the sea first, and then the Sleipnir beside it. Soon enough, they are sinking together.

Inaho takes a deep breath and opens the hatch of his kataphrakt. Water pours in. Inaho waits for the water pressure to lessen before exiting his kataphrakt. He swims towards the surface for air. His airbag had activated when he hit the water. It serves well as a float.

Slaine undoes his seatbelts and inhales deeply. Water gushes into the Sky Carrier when he opens the windows to escape. He climbs out and kicks against the window, pushing himself as far as he can. However, Slaine had never learnt how to swim. He kicked and flailed but made little progress. As he considered accepting his death, Slaine was nearly crushed by a large piece of orange debris. He recognised it was the orange kataphrakt and sees a figure swimming upwards. Hatred swelled in Slaine. Using the kataphrakt, Slaine jumps from it towards Orange.

Just as his fingers tasted air, something pulls Inaho back in. Inaho knew who it was before turning around.

 _Bat,_ he thought.

Bat had light-coloured hair and jewel-like eyes. He wore an expression of rage and determination.

“Orange!” Slaine yells, wasting air.

Orange had dark hair and dull eyes. He appeared calm yet slightly nervous.

Orange says nothing and struggles against Slaine’s grip on his leg. He tries to kick off Slaine’s hand, but Slaine instead grabs hold of the assaulting foot. Orange tries to kick, to no avail. They were sinking deeper.

Bat lets go of Inaho’s leg and drags him lower using his other hand before grabbing on to his waist. Inaho attempts to push away Bat’s gloved hand. He looks up and sees how far they were from the surface, then looks down and finds Bat glaring at him with a hand on his shoulder now.

Bat’s face read, _‘If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me.’_ He blurted something that sounded like "my enemy!"

 _Then, I suppose he’s going up with me,_ Inaho thought as he began kicking again, progressing slowly towards air.

Slaine immediately realises what Orange was trying to do, so he punches Orange in the stomach. It was a slow punch, but it had enough strength to knock a good amount of air out of him. While he was disoriented, Slaine tears Orange's airbag, and flips him, so that he was above Orange. He pressed one hand on Orange’s neck and the other on his chest.

Inaho struggles weakly to release himself from Bat’s grip, but oxygen deprivation clouded his mind.

Inaho’s last thoughts, as the world went dark, was of his sister, his friends, and Asseylum.

 _‘You are my enemy,’_ he mouths to Bat. Then, he felt his back hit something hard, and he loses consciousness.

Slaine couldn’t read Orange’s lips, as his vision seemed to darken. They hit something, and Slaine notices that they had landed on his sinking Sky Carrier. He looked at Orange, whose eyes had closed. Slaine releases his grip on the other boy and lies down beside him, no strength left.

 _Princess,_ he thought sadly, feeling the water around his eyes turn warm. Eventually, he, too, passes out.

* * *

Asseylum was proud of herself. She truly believed that she had done a great deed. By lending Aldnoah to the Terrans, Asseylum honestly thought that her dream of creating harmony between Earth and Mars was beginning.

She was filled with so much hope, she could not stop smiling.

That is, until she heard the news that Inaho had crashed into the sea. Her smile slipped off her face instantly.

“Inaho-san…” Asseylum whispered as she listened to how the Sky Carrier Inaho was fighting with suddenly shot him down.

“Send a search party!” Chief Magbaredge ordered.

Now, Asseylum waited at the docks for Inaho’s return, in her Terran disguise. She gripped Slaine’s necklace so hard, it probably left impressions in her palm. She kept praying and praying that Inaho was fine.

“I’m sure he’s alright!” Eddelrittuo said as encouragingly as she could. Asseylum appreciated her effort, considering Eddelrittuo’s disdain for Terrans.

Two boats roamed the waters below the Deucalion. Three divers were instructed to find Inaho. They carried cameras with them so Chief Magbaredge can monitor their search. Asseylum watched the live footage with Chief Magbaredge.

For a while, there was only the green of the camera's night vision. Then, a large object came to view.

Asseylum's eyes bulged. It was the head of a Sleipnir.

The pilot wasn't found. The divers swam deeper. The screen had darkened as if light could not reach it, when actually the divers had encountered the Sky Carrier that was mentioned to have crashed with the Sleipnir. The plane was inspected.

And there Inaho was, to Asseylum's relief, lying on the wing. A diver carried him, but before they returned to the surface, the camera was directed at another individual who was drowning with Inaho.

“Slaine!” Asseylum cried, recognizing the blond hair.

Eddelrittuo was just as shocked. “What?!”

Chief Magbaredge looked at Asseylum. “Do you know him?”

“Yes, I do,” Asseylum answered frantically. "He's my friend. He must've come looking for me. Please save him too!"

Chief Magbaredge's eyes narrowed. "Can he be trusted?"

"Of course!" Asseylum said loudly. She covered her mouth with shame when she realized that she had raised her voice. She gazed imploringly at the chief. "Please..."

Chief Magbaredge relented and relayed Asseylum's request to the divers.

After what felt like an eternity, an Areion entered the docks. It was Yuki, who had been stationed at the hatch to fetch Inaho once he was retrieved. In the hands of the Areion, Yuki held Inaho and Slaine. She placed them down gently on the floor where Dr Yagarai awaited with first-aid apparatus and defibrillators.

“Please move aside,” Dr Yagarai told the onlookers. “I need to perform CPR.”

Asseylum got out of the way. She watched anxiously as Dr Yagarai pumped Inaho’s chest with his hands. Meanwhile, CO Mizusaki did the same to Slaine.

This was Asseylum’s first time seeing the CPR process, so she grimaced when water flowed out of the mouths of the two drowning victims. It reminded her of how Slaine first appeared in her bathroom, hanging out of a narrow shuttle and throwing up highly-oxygenated liquid. In the end, she couldn’t bear to continue watching and turned away. Beside her, Eddelrittuo was observed the situation through split fingers.

There was a buzz of electricity and Dr Yagarai exclaimed, “Clear!”

Asseylum faced the scene again. Dr Yagarai was pressing a pair of defibrillators against Inaho’s chest.  Dr Yagarai charged the defibrillators again, and gave Inaho another shock.

Inaho woke up with a gasp.

“He’s conscious!” Dr Yagarai stated and moved on to Slaine.

“Nao-kun!” Yuki cried, grabbing Inaho’s shoulders. “Nao-kun! Are you alright?!”

Inaho was breathing heavily. His eyes seemed unfocused. Finally, he spoke, “Yuki-nee…?”

Tears formed at Yuki’s eyes as she pulled Inaho into a tight hug. “You idiot! I was so worried...”

Inaho, albeit slowly, returned the hug.

Next, Slaine awoke with a jolt, choking. He shakily sat up, turned to the side and puked up seawater. He held his chest, gulping in air.

“Slaine!” Asseylum cried, bounding to him.

“Princess, mind the vomit!” Eddelrittuo warned her.

“Prin…cess…?” Slaine murmured.

“Slaine.”

Slaine stiffened as Asseylum placed her hands on his shoulder behind him, giving support. He slowly faced her.

“Princess…Asseylum…” he whispered, tears pouring down his pink cheeks.

Asseylum smiles at him, tearing up too. “Slaine," she said again, softly.


	2. Chapter 2

When Slaine awoke, his first thoughts were _'_ _Who am I?'_ ,  _'Where am I?'_ , and  _'Did I eat breakfast?'_ The next thought he had after vomiting salty seawater was  _'Screw that! I nearly died!'_

His mind was in so many places, he could hardly focus, and felt like he would pass out again.

"Princess, mind the vomit!" exclaimed a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Prin...cess...?" Slaine repeated that word. That title could only refer to one person.

He heard someone speak behind him, "Slaine."

He tensed.

_That's her voice._

The person behind him held his shoulders to support him.

_That's her touch._

Slaine gradually turned to look at the person at his back. She had brown hair styled into a bob cut and wore Terran civilian clothing. However--

_Those are her eyes._

"Princess...Asseylum..." Slaine said weakly, and began weeping.

The princess beamed back at him, her eyes also moistening. "Slaine."

After hearing his name uttered another time, Slaine shut his eyes and lost consciousness again, relieved that Princess Asseylum was safe.

* * *

Asseylum laid Slaine's head on her lap once he fainted. She proceeded to replace Slaine's necklace around his collar before helping him onto a stretcher. She watched CO Mizusaki and Chief Magabaredge take different ends of the stretcher. When they lifted up Slaine, Chief Magaberedge looked at Asseylum. She nodded her head.

 _Come closer,_ she's telling her.

Asseylum understood. She moved nearer to the chief, who whispered to her, "Who else knows your true identity?"

"Inaho-san, Rayet-san, and my handmaid, Eddelrittuo."

"Call them over."

Asseylum complied. She motioned Eddelrittuo to come with her. The latter scampered to her side quickly. Next, she made eye contact with Rayet, who followed them shortly. Inko wanted to go with them, but was ordered otherwise by the chief.

Nearby, Inaho's stretcher was being carried by Lieutenant Marito and Yuki. Inaho appeared to be conscious, his eyes half-open and staring at Slaine's stretcher.

Asseylum also realised that they have become the centre of attention. The engineers and soldiers that have gathered in the docks eyed them with suspicion and bewilderment, no doubt wondering about Slaine, who they likely believe to be Martian, and his relationship with Asseylum, who to their eyes was supposed to be an ordinary Terran. She could tell that they were uncomfortable with the idea of a Martian being allowed in their base, and definitely feared that there were more in their ranks.

Asseylum put a hand on Eddelrittuo's shoulder, pulling her closer.

Before they left the docks, Chief Magbaredge ordered the engineers to salvage the Sky Carrier.

"We might be able to learn more about the Martians," she reasoned before disappearing down the hallway.

When they arrived at the medical bay, Chief Magbaredge instructed, "Lock the door."

Rayet was the one to respond to her order. After hearing the telltale click of the electronic lock, Rayet turned to the chief. "The lock is secured."

"Very well," said Chief Magbaredge. She turned to Asseylum. "Princess, you may reveal your identity."

Asseylum nodded, and switched off her holographic disguise, earning a shocked gasp from Yuki. She introduced herself again, "I am Asseylum vers Allusia, the Princess of Vers. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"So, you lived," Dr Yagarai said calmly.

"Yes. During my assassination, I was replaced by a body double as I had fallen ill," Asseylum stated. "That was how I survived. Later, I was found by Inaho-san and evacuated with the other refuges. I aided them in defeating the Nilokeras."

"The _what?_ " Lieutenant Marito interrupted.

"The Martian kataphrakt that invaded the Shin'awara District," Asseylum clarified. "At that time, I ended up revealing my identity to Rayet-san and Inaho-san."

"And they kept your identity a secret after that," Chief Magbaredge finished. She said to Rayet and Inaho, "You were aware that there were Martians aboard my ship. Despite that, you neglected to inform me. What are your reasons?"

Rayet stood by the door like a guard. She replied brusquely, "I'm not a soldier. I don't have to answer to you."

Chief Magbaredge did not react to Rayet's insolence, and turned to Inaho, "How about you Kaizuka-otouto?"

"Kaizuka Inaho," Inaho responded. He sat in a cot and was removing his neck brace while Yuki dried his hair. "I did not neglect to inform you, I _elected_ to not inform you."

"Watch your words!" CO Mizusaki scolded him. "You're skating on thin ice here!"

"Please don't be angry," Asseylum defended him. "I was the one who asked them to stay quiet."

Eddelrittuo chimed in, "We were worried that there were spies on this ship!"

Asseylum was surprised by her. "Eddelrittuo!"

Lieutenant Marito raised an eyebrow. "Spies, you say?"

Eddelrittuo continued. "For all we know, the assassins might have followed us here!"

The chief held her chin, contemplating the idea. "That's possible. Unfortunately, we have no way of proving that."

"For now," CO Mizusaki piped up, "I suggest we use the princess to stop this war."

Chief Magbaredge sighed. "Mizusaki-kun, do you remember why I said you can't find a date?" Then, she faced Asseylum. "She is correct, however. We need to stop this war before any more lives are lost."

"I'm sure that if the Orbital Knights learn of my survival, they will stop attacking the Earth," Asseylum said. "There is a base on a Moon manned by Martians. If we can send a message directly to that base, the knights will be informed."

"I see," Chief Magbaredge said. "The only problem is that this ship does not have the capabilities to send such a message, but I'm sure the UFE headquarters have the appropriate equipment. In that case, you will be under our protection until we arrive at UFE base in Novosibirsk, Russia."

Asseylum bowed politely. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Now, about your friend..." Magbaredge pointed at Slaine, who laid on a cot, unconscious.

Lt Marito and Dr Yagarai tended to him. They checked his person for weapons. They found his gun, extra ammunition, and noticed his necklace.

"A Martian trinket?" Dr Yagarai said with a questioning tone.

"It's Terran, actually," Asseylum corrected him.

The doctor was confused. "Why would a Martian carry something like this...?"

Asseylum moved to Slaine's side. "He isn't Martian. Slaine Troyard is Terran."

Her statement earned her odd looks. They wanted an explanation, she knew, and she told them the tale of Dr Troyard and his son, Slaine. She narrated to them how a Terran shuttle crashed into her bathroom five years ago and explained Dr Troyard's desire to research Aldnoah, to his untimely death after three years. In those three years, Asseylum considered Slaine an irreplaceable friend who taught her the wonders of Earth and inspired her dream of making peace with the Terrans. After the death of his father, Slaine was put under Count Cruhteo's custody, so the two friends were separated for the next two years. It was only recently that they reunited as Asseylum made preparations to visit Earth.

Asseylum touched Slaine's necklace. "This was a Terran protective charm that he gifted me before my departure. I never expected that he would come searching for me. It makes me happy."

"Well, did you expect him to shoot my brother?" Yuki questioned rather harshly.

Asseylum was puzzled. "Pardon?"

"I saw him fire at Nao-kun," Yuki said, "and then drag him into the sea!"

"Yuki-nee," Inaho interrupted, "I'm to blame. I provoked him, and I also tried to crash his Sky Carrier."

Asseylum gasped. "Inaho-san, why?"

"I considered him a threat, so I tried to eliminate him," Inaho elaborated, "but he outsmarted me and took me into the sea with him. I'm sorry for trying to kill him, Seylu-- _Princess_ Asseylum."

Asseylum smiled. "It's okay, Inaho-san. I forgive you. I don't mind being called 'Seylum', by the way."

She didn't notice Eddelrittuo staring at her with an aghast expression because Slaine had regained consciousness.

* * *

Inaho watched with anticipation as Slaine's eyelashes fluttered open. The latter sat up abruptly, his head turning left and right quickly as he took in his surroundings. He was clearly confused. Then, he and Inaho made eye contact.

"Orange!" Slaine exclaimed, pointing at Inaho accusingly.

"Bat," Inaho replied neutrally. "I apologise for crashing your Sky Carrier."

"You tried to kill me!"

"So did you," Inaho pointed out, "which I forgive you for as well."

Slaine seemed taken aback by Inaho's actions, as he didn't not reply and just kept staring at him. Asseylum then took the opportunity to gain Slaine's attention.

"Slaine," she called his name again.

Slaine whipped around, coming face to face with princess, his back at Inaho. "Princess," he said with an uneven voice, his shoulders shaking. "Thank the stars you're alive!"

 _He's crying,_ Inaho took note.

"When I heard you died, I..." Slaine couldn't finish his sentence as the rest of his words became sobs.

Asseylum quietly instructed Eddelrittuo to bring some tissues while she comforted Slaine, "I'm sorry I worried you, Slaine. I heard how you and Inaho-san joined forces to defeat Countess Femianne. You were very brave."

"Inaho...?" Slaine repeated the name with curiosity.

Asseylum nodded. "He was the one piloting the orange kataphrakt."

Slaine turned around to face Inaho again. The latter reacted by introducing himself, "I'm Kaizuka Inaho. Pleased to meet you, Slaine Troyard."

"L-Likewise," Slaine stammered. He quickly wiped his tears.

Eddelrittuo returned with tissues, which Princess Asseylum offered to Slaine. "Inaho-san is a very kind person," she told Slaine. "He's a good friend to me. I hope the two of you can become great friends too!"

"F-Friends?" Slaine sounded hesitant as he looked at Inaho again.

Inaho didn't return Slaine's gaze at first, and saw Princess Asseylum's eager smile instead. She wanted them to get along, Inaho can tell, because it would make her happy. So, he decided to answer Slaine with a small grin, "Let's get along."

Inaho didn't know why, but Slaine looked terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Rayet watched by the door as the princess mothered Slaine Troyard while Inaho attempted to befriend him. It was like witnessing a preschool teacher trying to help two kindergarteners become friends, which was very bizarre in Rayet's opinion. Thankfully, they were interrupted by Chief Magbaredge.

"I see you're awake, Troyard-kun," she said loudly, obviously trying to gain everyone's attention.

Troyard stiffened. He crumpled the wet tissues and faced the chief with the expression of a determined soldier. It was clear that his guard was up.

"If you would be so kind, there are some questions I would like you to answer," Chief Magbaredge said.

Troyard didn't respond immediately. After a second, he answered quietly, "Of course."

So began Slaine Troyard's interview (read: interrogation). The first question was: "When you flew here, were you sent to find Princess Asseylum?"

Troyard shook his head. "No. As far as I know, I am the only one aware of the princess's survival."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I already killed the Martian who knew."

That statement earned Troyard many shocked looks, even from the princess. Troyard seemed to realize what he said. Despite that, he paid those stares no heed.

"Why did you kill them?" Chief Magbaredge asked.

"Because..." Troyard glanced at the princess. "Because he was going to kill Princess Asseylum. He was one of the assassins."

"Wait," CO Mizusaki piped up, "a Martian wanted to assassinate Princess Asseylum?"

"He mentioned his clan," Slaine clarified, "so I believe he was not alone in his plans."

Rayet swallowed nervously. She hid her shaking hands in the pocket of her white hoodie.

"Who was that Martian?" Inaho inquired.

Troyard gazed at Inaho suspiciously before telling him, "It was Sir Trillram, the knight who attacked Shin'awara. After you destroyed his kataphrakt, he escaped. We reunited and he carelessly revealed his plans to assassinate Princess Asseylum, so I stole his gun and shot him to death."

Silence fell upon the room. Everyone was at loss for words. Perhaps they were surprised by Troyard's actions, or maybe they were shocked by the fact that Martians wanted to take the life of their own princess.

Inaho was the one to break the silence. "In that case, are you on our side, Bat?"

"Don't call me that!" Troyard snapped, which resulted in having guns aimed at him suddenly.

"Answer my question," Inaho ordered.

Troyard glared at him. "As long as you don't harm Princess Asseylum, I am willing to fight alongside you."

The guns were lowered.

"I suppose that concludes this interview," Chief Magbaredge stated. She turned to Inaho's sister, Yuki, "Warrant Officer Kaizuka, please bring some dry clothes for the boys. Ensign Kaizuka's and your luggage should still be in the basement."

"Yes, ma'am." Yuki seemed reluctant to leave her brother's side, but obeyed the commands nonetheless.

Rayet stepped away from the door to let Yuki leave. But the second the door opened, someone stumbled in. It was Inko. Rayet assumed that she was eavesdropping.

"Inko, what are you doing here?!" Yuki demanded.

Inko had changed into her school uniform and was carrying some clothes with her. She instantly stood straight. "I, uh, thought that Inaho could use a new change of clothes! I took two by accident..."

 _Decent cover story,_ Rayet remarked inwardly.

Yuki accepted the changes of clothes. "Thanks, Inko. I was just about to get them."

As Yuki brought the clothes to the boys, Inko peeked into the room, probably trying to figure out what transpired. However, she was shooed away by Chief Magbaredge.

"We'll let you two have some privacy," she said, and proceeded to order the other women in the room out. Then, she gave one more instruction to Inaho, "You're in charge of watching Troyard."

"Yes, ma'am," Inaho replied tonelessly.

Rayet was leaving the room, but lagged behind to watch the princess.

The princess told the boys, "I'll be waiting outside. Let's see the sky together later, okay?"

"Of course!" Troyard replied, sounding more enthusiastic now that his interrogation had ended.

Inaho merely nodded silently, eyeing both the princess and Troyard.

Rayet observed them for another moment before exiting the room entirely.

* * *

Slaine inspected the garments that he had been granted. Judging by the blazer, it seemed to be some sort of formal wear. Seeing its colourful design, it might be a student's school uniform.

"Aren't you going to change?" the doctor asked, smiling at him kindly.

"I, well..." Slaine stuttered, not knowing how to explain his discomfort.

The other soldier in the room seemed to understand. "Look away, doc. Kid's embarrassed."

"Ah, I see." The doctor turned to his desk, checking his documents.

Slaine was grateful, and began stripping once all eyes were off him. He noticed that his gun and extra bullets were confiscated, guarded by the soldier. He neatly folded his clothes and laid them on the cot, even though they were wet. He carefully put on his new clothes, since they were borrowed he did not want to damage it. It would not be very courteous. He chose to keep his boots, though, and wore his necklace openly.

"I'm done," he announced.

The men faced him again. The doctor nodded. "Then, you and Inaho-kun are free to leave."

Slaine turned to face Inaho, and blanched when he realised that they were dressed in the same uniform, except that Inaho wore a red tie under his beige sweater.

"Shall we go?" Inaho pointed at the door.

Slaine stared at him uneasily before nodding. He wanted to be with Princess Asseylum, after all. They left the infirmary together, and as she promised, the princess stood outside beside the door, awaiting them with Eddelrittuo.

"Slaine!" she said excitedly. "You're wearing Terran clothes!"

Slaine reflexively touched the material of his new clothes. "Yes, I am."

"How is the texture? Is it any different from Mars's?" Princess Asseylum inquired eagerly.

Slaine felt the fabric. "It's softer than the servant's uniform." He didn't think his answer was satisfactory, but the princess was happy anyway.

"You and Inaho-san match," she commented gleefully, innocently.

"Y-Yes, we do," Slaine agreed begrudgingly, eyeing Inaho.

"These are my uniforms, actually," Inaho stated.

 _Oh stars, why?_ Slaine thought.

Princess Asseylum sighed dreamily. "I want to try Terran clothes too!"

"Princess, you can't!" Eddelrittuo piped up. "Now is a time of emergency! Clothing is surely scarce."

"Oh, that's true." Princess Asseylum sounded sad.

Slaine tried to cheer her up. "Princess, have you seen the sky?"

Princess Asseylum's eyes immediately brightened. "I have! It's very beautiful. I wanted us to see it together." She motioned them to follow. "Come on! Let's go see the sky!"

The princess lead them through the ship. At first, Slaine wanted to walk behind the princess because a servant cannot stand beside someone with such a high ranking. However, that blasted Orange moved to Princess Asseylum's side as though etiquette was nonexistent to him. It angered Slaine enough to make him stand beside the princess too. Currently, the two boys sandwiched the princess like her bodyguards which Eddelrittuo trailed behind them with silent fury.

"Inaho-san was the first Terran I met since landing," Princess Asseylum told Slaine as she directed them throughout the ship. "He helped me and Eddelrittuo evacuate the premises. If we hadn't met him, we would've been killed in that meteor bombardment."

"Really?" Slaine secretly gazed at Inaho, who just faced forward.

"Inaho-san was also very smart," Princess Asseylum continued. "He was the one to defeat the Nilokeras and the Argyre. He was so brave, going up there to fight them."

 _Princess really respects Orange,_  Slaine thought.

"I was just doing what I had to do, Seylum-san," Inaho replied.

_Wait._

"Don't address Her Highness so casually!" Slaine chastised Inaho.

Princess Asseylum giggled. "It's alright, Slaine. I told Inaho-san to call me that."

Slaine felt his face heat up. "You let him...?" He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in his chest.

"It was an alias I used before revealing my identity," Princess Asseylum explained. "I'm quite accustomed to being referred as so by Inaho-san."

Slaine calmed down. "Oh, I understand."

"Hey, Inaho!" someone shouted behind them.

Slaine turned around, seeing a blond, freckle-faced boy running up to them. He was dressed in a blue engineer's uniform. He seemed upset.

"Calm," Inaho regarded the boy. Slaine was unsure if that was the boy's name or if Inaho was attempting to relax him.

"Inaho!" he said again. "Why didn't you tell me there were Martians on this ship?! Didn't I say I was gonna avenge Okojo?! Where are they?!"

Slaine instinctively moved to defend the princess, and the boy recognised him.

"You're the Martian, aren't you?!" he exclaimed. He reached for Slaine. "What're you doing in Inaho's--?!"

Before he could finish, Princess Asseylum grabbed the boy's wrist and flipped him. After that, she pinned him to the floor with her knee.

"Eh, what?" the boy said dumbly.

"I apologise for my actions," Princess Asseylum said. "I didn't want you to harm my friend." Then, she stood up, helping the boy to his feet, even dusting him off and fixing his collars. "I am the cause for this war, so I am truly sorry that you have lost may of your fellow Terrans. I am doing everything in my power to bring peace to both Earth and Mars."

The boy stared at the princess, awestruck. "Oh, uh-- _Do your best!_ " He saluted her, blushing bright red.

Slaine was less than impressed by the boy's obvious lies. He heard Inaho talk to him.

"Seylum-san also flipped me during our first meeting," he mentioned.

Slaine smirked. "You deserved that."

Inaho didn't retort as he was interrupted.

"What're you doing, Calm?" a dark-haired girl inquired, watching the boy with another girl, who had blonde twin tails.

"You're as red as a lobster," commented the girl with twin tails. She was quite blunt about her statement.

 _So, his name is Calm,_ Slaine noted. He also noticed that the dark-haired girl was the same person who brought clothes to the infirmary.

"You two!" Calm was surprised by the girls' sudden appearance. "When did you arrive?!"

Calm's question was ignored. The dark-haired girl teased him, "What happened to 'beating all the Martians'?"

Slaine glowered at Calm, who responded, "Hey, Martians and Terrans are both humans, aren't they? There are good ones and bad ones! Am I right, Inaho?" He grinned expectantly at the aforementioned boy.

Inaho made no comment. There wasn't even a change in his expression.

"Back me up, damnit!" Calm shouted, frustrated by Inaho's lack of support. His reaction amused Slaine.

Inaho disregarded his friend again and said to the princess, "Let's keep walking, Seylum-san."

"Where you guys headed?" the girl with twin tails asked.

"We're going to see the sky!" Princess Asseylum answered delightfully before being led away by Eddelrittuo.

"Terrans truly are strange," Eddelrittuo complained. "We should keep our guards up, Princess!"

"Of course, Eddelrittuo," Princess Asseylum humored her handmaid.

When they were climbing up a flight of stairs, Inaho apologised to Slaine, "I'm sorry my friend tried to attack you."

Slaine was taken aback. "Oh, it's...fine, Orange."

"He mentioned a person called 'Okojo'." There was pity in Princess Asseylum's voice. "Were they close?"

Inaho nodded. "I was the last one to see him alive. He was trying to help my sister, but he ended up being killed by that kataphrakt. The one with the barrier."

Slaine remembered how Trillram would jubilantly vaporise Terran soldiers with the Nilokeras. The soldier's scream still haunted him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Slaine said, despite knowing his words meant little.

"Thank you, Bat."

At last, they on the rooftop. Princess Asseylum, who was earlier saddened by the death of another Terran, brightened instantly.

"Look, Slaine!" she yelled joyously, waving at the sky where birds were flying freely. "There are birds! Just like you taught me."

Slaine watched the birds flap their wings and sail through the clouds. He felt the corners of his mouth curve.

 _I'm free,_ he thought blissfully.  _I'm finally home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will likely be in the middle of December because my SPM is starting next week until after November.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I managed to write another chapter despite the fact I said I won't until December! But don't expect regular updates anyway.

Asseylum danced around, giddy with joy, her hands raised to the sky at the birds.

 _I hope I can carry them in my own hands one day,_ she wished wistfully.

She heard Slaine warn her, "Princess, watch your step!"

As he predicted, the heel of her slipper dug into a gap in the floor and Asseylum tripped backwards. She squeaked with surprise as she fell onto someone's hold. She realised it was Inaho.

"Inaho-san!" she exclaimed.

"You should be more careful, Seylum-san." Inaho's voice was devoid of concern.

Asseylum giggled, embarrassed. "Of course, I apologise."

"Darn Terran!" Eddelrittuo shouted nearby. She bounded over towards them, wearing indignation on her face. "Remove your hands off of Her Highness right this instant!"

Slaine had reached to Asseylum's side faster than Eddelrittuo. He gently took her hand, his eyes wide with worry. "Princess, did you hurt yourself?"

Asseylum shook her head as she steadied herself and brushed her dress's skirt. "I'm fine, thank you." She looked up at the sky again. This time, the birds have passed. She asked, "Do those birds have names?"

Slaine answered, "Ah! Yes, they do! They are called 'seagulls'. Since we're on the ocean, we'll be seeing these types of birds often."

As he said that, three more seagulls flew above them, pleasing Asseylum. "There they are, again!" she remarked happily.

"Those are black-tailed gulls," Inaho piped up.

"Eh?" Asseylum tilted her head to the side, confused. "I thought Slaine said they were seagulls?"

"They are, but seagulls refer to a type of bird, whereas black-tailed gulls are a type of seagull," Inaho elaborated. "The seagulls we just saw are called black-tailed gulls which are native to Japan. As we are sailing from Tanegashima, a Japanese island, it is only natural to see this type of bird."

Asseylum's thoughts right after Inaho's explanation was:  _'I've found a second tutor!'_

She clapped her hands together pleasantly. "You're so knowledgeable, Inaho-san!" she complimented him. She faced her servants. "Don't you think so, too, Slaine, Eddelrittuo?"

Eddelrittuo smiled in a rather forced way. "I do, Your Highness."

Slaine wasn't even smiling, just glaring at Inaho, who stared back without any expression. "I agree, Princess." He sounded rather stiff.

Asseylum wondered what her servants were thinking. Before she could ponder longer, someone called them.

"Hey, you guys!" That sounded like Inaho's friend, Inko.

The four of them turned around to see Inaho's friends--Inko, Calm, and Nina--approach them, all garbed in their school uniforms.

"Hi, Princess Asseylum!" Nina greeted cheerily, skipping over to Asseylum. "I love your dress!"

"Why, thank you!" Asseylum felt bashful. She did a twirl, causing Inaho and Slaine to give her space. "I love the way it flows! It was gifted to me from my grandfather for my fourteenth birthday. It's like a treasure to me." The sight of her sickly grandfather in bed flashed in her mind. She pushed the thought away.

Nina grinned slyly. "Hey, hey, Princess? You haven't have got a chance to try Terran clothing, right? If you don't mind, we could trade clothes--"

"Absolutely not!" Eddelrittuo stopped her, positioning her self in front of Asseylum like a shield. "If you think you could succeed in the theft of Her Highness's dress, you certainly won't!"

Nina held up her hands apprehensively. "Yeesh! I was just asking to try her dress. I'm not gonna steal it!"

Asseylum placed her hands on Eddelrittuo's shoulders. "I'm sorry. This is simply Eddelrittuo's way of defending me."

"But, Princess!" Eddelrittuo whined childishly.

"We understand," Inko replied. "You were _nearly_ assassinated. I can see why she's so protective. But, anyway!" The tone of her voice went from cordial to business-like. "The reason why we're here right now is because we have _someone_ who needs to apologise for his behaviour: Calm." She turned around and realised the aforementioned boy was not behind her. "Hey, where did he go?!"

"Hi there, pleased to meet you, Your Highness!" Calm greeted Asseylum, suddenly at her side. He saluted her like a soldier. Then, he said, "Our first meeting didn't go too well..."

Asseylum recalled how she flipped Calm. "Oh, that's true. I hope the both of us can become friends, anyway.

"Of course!" Calm beamed. "By the way, since you're the princess, you must have a _ton_ of suitors--"

"Goddamnit, Calm!" Inko yelled, pointing at Calm accusingly. "We're not here so you can _flirt_ with the Princess of Mars!"

"Yeah!" Nina was waving a fist. "You're supposed to be apologising! _Apologising!_ "

"Ugh, fine," Calm said, irritated. "I'm sorry for finding you beautiful, Your Highness," he told Asseylum with a very genuine tone.

"HEY!" Slaine shouted furiously.

"Quit that!" Eddelrittuo shrieked.

" _CALM!_ " the two girls screamed at him.

Calm groaned. "Can't y'all take a joke?!" Then, he approached Slaine, who appeared slightly agitated, and apologised to him, "I'm sorry for trying to attack you earlier. I thought you were a Martian, but I heard you were actually a Terran and victim of this war, too."

Asseylum was touched by Calm's sincerity. She observed Slaine's reaction. The latter appeared flustered by the apology.

"I, well, I, uh..." Slaine cleared his throat. "It's alright. I forgive you. You hadn't known."

"Also," Calm added, "I heard that you were at Shin'awara when the war began?"

Slaine nodded slowly. "Yes. I was piloting a Sky Carrier at that time," he replied carefully.

Calm chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "This might sound weird, but you shot me."

Asseylum gasped. Slaine flinched. Inaho narrowed his eyes.

"The kataphrakt pilot with terrible aim was _you?!_ " Slaine said with shock.

"Yeah, that was me and _what terrible aim?!_ " Calm suddenly questioned, annoyed.

"He's not wrong, Calm," Inko piped up. "You do have terrible aim."

"That's why you're an engineer, Calm!" Nina chirped.

Inko pointed her thumb at herself. "And I'm the one who managed to land a bullet on your Sky Carrier! Okay, that came out kinda wrong."

The atmosphere became rather lively with the arrival of Inaho's friends. Soon enough, they also became Slaine's friends, and they introduced themselves properly.

Inko went first, "I'm Amifumi Inko. Inaho and I have been friends since we were kids."

"What was Inaho-san like as a child?" Asseylum inquired, curious.

Inko laughed. "Exactly like he is now. He didn't change at all!"

"My turn!" Nina spoke eagerly. "I'm Nina Klein and I'm from Canada. So, is Calm, by the way. We had to move to Japan because Canada was in _terrible_ shape thanks to Heavens Fall. I'm one of the helmsmen of this ship."

"And I'm Calm Craftman," Calm said cockily. "I was given the duty of being an engineer due to my _superior_ abilities. It has nothing to do with my kataphrakt piloting skills, just so you know. My engineering skills just seemed more useful. Right, Inaho?"

Again, Inaho does not assist Calm in any way. Instead, he told Asseylum and Slaine, "Calm received a C minus in kataphrakt piloting."

"Why can't you be more supportive of me?!" Calm asked angrily, receiving much teasing from Nina and Inko.

Even Slaine was snickering. "You're a _terrible_ friend, Orange."

"I'm an _honest_ friend, Bat," Inaho retorted tonelessly.

" _Brutally_ honest," Calm grumbled.

 _This is nice,_ Asseylum thought, elated. She always wondered if Slaine was lonely, with his father gone and only being surrounded by Martians. He never looked comfortable around Count Cruhteo's presence. Now, here he is, laughing with other Terrans. Asseylum felt pleased. She subtly clasped her hands together and prayed that Slaine will stay happy.

* * *

Rayet spied on the group of teenagers yammering on the Deucalion's deck. She stared daggers at the princess who was so innocently-- _innocently_ talking to the Terrans as though she had forgotten she was the cause for this whole war.

 _But it was your father and his comrades who attempted to kill her,_ a voice in her head spoke.  _Her supposed death sparked this war._

Rayet's hands, that were in her hoodie's pockets, squeezed the fabric. "It's her fault for coming here in the first place," she told herself, tried to convince herself. "She should've known what would happen."

 _How could she have expected there to be Martians planted on Earth to take her life?_ a voice spoke again.

"Martians...are the enemy," Rayet whispered as the memory of her father's death replayed before her wet eyes.

"I heard it's almost lunchtime," she heard Nina say, "so let's head back."

The others agreed with her and stood up. Rayet left the place immediately, rushing down the stairs. In her haste, she found herself at the ship's cafeteria. Rayet had no chance to move away when her name was called by that sickeningly sweet voice.

"Rayet-san!" said the princess.

Rayet put on a neutral face and turned around. "What do you want?" she inquired with hostility.

The princess did not react to her tone, or maybe she didn't notice it. "Are you eating now? May we join you?"

"Do what you want," Rayet answered, spite lacing her words. "You're royalty after all."

"Watch your tongue, Terran!" the princess's handmaid scolded.

Rayet paid the child no heed and calmly went to line up to grab a tray. Fortunately for her, random passengers of the Deucalion followed up behind her, preventing the princess from coming closer.

* * *

"What's her problem?" Slaine muttered quietly about Rayet, but Inaho heard him.

"Her father was killed by a Martian knight," Inaho explained to him. "She really hates Martians because of that."

"Is...Is that so..." Slaine seemed guilty. "That still doesn't excuse her rudeness."

"Perhaps." Inaho said nothing after that.

When they entered the cafeteria, Calm chose a table while the others lined up for food. The selection was simple: white rice, mild curry, slices of oranges and apples, minced meat croquettes, plus a few types of vegetables.

This was something anyone could find at a convenience store or buy for a cheap price from the grocery shop. Inaho would know since he did all the grocery shopping. Despite that, Asseylum regarded the food highly.

"Earth has such a variety of food!" she said as made her choices.

"Doesn't Mars have better food?" Nina asked. "For royals, at least?"

Asseylum shook her head. "Our choices are very limited. The only type of meat we have is chicken. The chefs try to diversify the options, but they tend to rotate between five types of meals. But on Earth where resources are bountiful--" She politely held out her tray for the kitchen staff to place food on. "--I can try something new every day!"

"That's not true, Seylum-san," Inaho interjected. "We'll probably be rotating between three types of meals on this boat. So, I'd say you'll only be tasting different food for the next two days. After that, it wouldn't be anything special."

The twinkle in Asseylum's eyes dimmed and her smile faltered slightly. "Ah, I see."

"Orange!" Slaine hissed in his ear. Inaho turned to him. "Let the princess enjoy herself!"

"I don't want her to be deluded," Inaho reasoned. He believed he had made a sound point, but none of his friends were having it.

"Let a girl have dreams, Inaho," Inko said.

"Don't be such a party-pooper!" Nina added.

"Terrans truly are _savage_!" Eddelrittuo huffed. "Right, Milady?"

However, Asseylum came to Inaho's defence. "Please don't be so hard on Inaho-san. He was just telling me the truth. I mean, I wouldn't want to be lied to."

"You're too kind, princess," Slaine murmured.

After Asseylum and Eddelrittuo received their food and beverages, they headed to the table booked by Calm and the latter left to line up for food. Inaho and Slaine caught up with them in a moment.

"Orange," Slaine said as the two boys made their way to their table.

Inaho didn't look at him. "Yes, Bat?"

"You're too direct," Slaine told him. "The way you speak, I mean."

"Shouldn't I be direct when I talk?"

"You should try beating around the bush a little," Slaine explained. "To talk so directly... You might end up hurting someone's feelings."

"But if I'm not direct, I might cause a misunderstanding," Inaho disputed. "Similar to how a misunderstanding happened between us at Tanegashima, because you refused to be truthful to me regarding your objective, hence our near-death experience."

Unexpectedly, Slaine raised his voice. "Are you _blaming_ me for what happened back then?!"

Predictably, he surprised the people around them, gaining their attention. Slaine's face flushed and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"It was because you said you'd exploit Princess Asseylum that I thought you were my enemy!" he seethed.

"I never said that," Inaho refuted. "I just asked if the idea bothered you."

"Well, of course it does! I lo--" Slaine clamped his mouth shut before he was done talking, his cheeks turning pink.

"You what?" Inaho asked, but did not get his answer as they had arrived at their table.

Asseylum seated herself at the corner of the bench. Her fingers were laced together as she awaited the others to join her before eating. Inaho and Slaine sat opposite of her.

"Ah, you're here!" she said happily, and then a little sadly, "Apparently, Rayet-san wasn't interested in eating with us."

Inaho spotted Rayet on another table by herself. They locked eyes for a moment. Rayet turned back to her food in the next second.

"Rayet-san doesn't seem like a very friendly person, to be frank," Slaine remarked. Inaho detected some uneasiness in Slaine's tone.

 _He's not used to speaking his mind,_ Inaho perceived.

Asseylum smiled in response. "She doesn't, but she's a good person, I'm sure of it. She's also brave and daring. Very knight-worthy, I'd say."

"Is that so?" Slaine glanced at Rayet. "For you to praise her so much..."

"You're a quite knight-worthy as well, Slaine," Asseylum added.

"What?!" Slaine and Eddelrittuo yelped with surprise.

"Considering the fact you defected from Count Cruhteo and fought alongside Terran forces to defeat a Martian Countess in order to find me, you are without a doubt an extremely courageous fellow," Asseylum declared.

Inaho observed how Slaine's face went red with embarrassment whereas Eddelrittuo's reddened with rage.

"I thought we only had cherry tomatoes. Looks like there are two big tomatoes here too!"

 _That's Calm,_ Inaho realised. His three friends had come to their table. The two girls opted to sit with the princess while Calm seated himself beside Inaho.

"Why're you all blushing?" Calm inquired. He grinned cheekily. "Were you telling some dirty jokes?"

"Calm!" Nina chastised him. "Not in front of the princess!"

Inko joined in, "Yeah, show some respect!"

Asseylum looked at Slaine curiously. "What's a 'dirty joke'?"

Slaine blushed even more and stammered in a high-pitched voice, "I-I cannot answer that question, I'm a-afraid."

In Slaine's place, Inaho clarified for Asseylum, "A dirty joke is a type of joke that uses sexual connotations. This kind of joke isn't always accepted and is deemed inappropriate."

Calm stared at him with disbelief. "How do you _say_ all of that with a straight face?"

Inaho didn't understand Calm's statement. "What do you mean?"

Calm exhaled forlornly and turned to his food. "Never mind. Let's just eat."

Inaho didn't question further. "Itadakimasu." He picked up his spoon and scooped his curry rice. He spotted Asseylum's attempts to mimic him.

She pressed her hands together and said, "Ee-ta-da-kee-ma-soo. Did I do it right?" she asked Inko.

"Close enough," Inko replied. "You're pronunciation's a bit awkward, that's all." She clapped her hands together and chanted, "Itadakimasu. Just like that."

Asseylum beamed, thanking Inko, and dug in. At the first bite, her eyes sparkled. Eddelrittuo, who has been trying to act above everything, could hardly contain her smile after tasting a spoonful of curry. Inaho eyed Slaine, who ate his food rather eagerly too.

 _He must really miss Terran food,_ Inaho thought.

"Oh, yeah!" Calm suddenly piped up, his mouth full of food.

"Ew!" Nina squealed. "Gross, Calm!"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Inko admonished him like a mother would to her child.

Calm hastily chewed and swallowed. He spoke again, "Actually, I was supposed to relay a message from the chief to Slaine!"

Inaho noted that Calm had been conversing with them for almost three hours today since Slaine's arrival. "And you just remembered to tell him?"

Calm scratched his cheek nervously. "Er... Yeah. Anyway!" He faced Slaine. "After this, you gotta head to the docks."

Slaine gulped, seeming tense. "Sure. May I ask why?"

"We pulled up your Sky Carrier," said Calm, "and Chief Magbaredge wants you to take a look at it."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what do you think?" Darzana inquired of Troyard.

Troyard walked slowly around his fished-out Sky Carrier, inspecting the damage. Earlier, Darzana surmised that this ship was too waterlogged to properly function. Additionally, its left wing was badly damaged. Darzana ordered for the broken parts to be retrieved as well although she was unsure if it could be reconnected to the wing.

Troyard finished his round around his ship. "We need to remove the water inside and dry it as much as we can. The Sky Carrier's system is designed to function so long as the computer within is intact and dry. Is that okay, chief?" His tone was confident at the beginning, but when he asked his question, he became slightly hesitant.

She answered Troyard, "You should know your own ship better than the rest of us."

"R-Right." Troyard avoided eye contact. He added at the last moment, "Chief."

 _He's not comfortable around authority figures,_  Darzana could tell.

Troyard hasn't moved from his spot, squeezing the fabric of his borrowed clothes and glancing from the Sky Carrier to Darzana quickly.

Obviously, Darzana noticed those actions. She questioned as gently as she could, "Troyard, is there a problem?"

Troyard flinched. "I, uh... I'm reluctant to perform the repairs in these clothes." He motioned at the school uniform he was wearing. "It's not mine and..."

"I understand," Darzana replied before he was done talking. "I'll get you an engineer's uniform."

"Actually," Troyard said, his voice a bit louder now, "if you don't mind... May I have my old uniform back?"

* * *

Cruhteo was enraged.

First, the princess was assassinated. Next, he loses Sir Trillram, a skilled knight. Now, that Terran has revealed himself to be traitor and has left the castle with one of his Sky Carriers and possibly important intelligence regarding the Martians to be used by other Terrans.

 _I should've put him down the second he arrived at my castle!_ Cruhteo lamented.

However, what is done is done. When a mistake is made, the only thing one can do is to fix it.

After Count Saazbaum alerted him that the Terran's flight had ended at Tanegashima, Cruhteo jumped into his Tharsis and flown to the island with multiple servants trailing in Sky Carriers, ready to drag that boy out and torture every secret he had out of him. Unfortunately, the only evidence the Terran was there at all was a single scrap of metal at the bottom of the sea beside the parts on an orange Terran kataphrakt. Furthermore, he found Countess Femieanne's Hellas, wrecked and sunken too. He checked the land itself and spotted a large ship with dents and holes, emptied of its passengers. Finally, he saw a Martian kataphrakt of unknown origin.

"Inspect it," he commanded his servants.

"Yes, Milord!"

The results of the search was this kataphrakt has been in Tanegashima for years, probably since the first interplanetary war. For some reason, its Aldnoah power core was missing. All of this was relayed to Count Saazbaum, who appeared rather shaken by the information.

It was almost night when their recon mission was finished.

 _But we have not found the Terran,_ Crutheo thought angrily.

"Go back without me," Cruhteo instructed his servants.

No one questions him but they didn't hide their looks of confusion and reluctance. Without waiting for them to ask, Crutheo tells them, "I will continue to the search of Slaine Troyard on my own."

Cruhteo returned into his Tharsis and continued his flight.

* * *

Inaho visited Slaine frequently as the latter mended the Sky Carrier. Most of the time, Princess Asseylum and Eddelrittuo would be with him. Other times, his friends would follow. Occasionally, he came alone, bringing snacks and beverages when he can for Slaine. If Slaine doesn't want to take a break, Inaho devoured everything in front of him or shared it with the others.

Slaine knew why Inaho kept coming back. Chief Magbaredge had given the latter the responsibility of watching the former.

"Good, it's working..." Slaine muttered to himself as he tested the Howitzer cannon that he had just reconnected the wing, rolling it around in its socket using his hand.

About four hours had passed and Slaine had successfully rebuilt two-thirds of the Sky Carrier's wing without any help from the Deucalion's engineers.

"Slai~ne!" Princess Asseylum called him.

Slaine turned around and saw her sitting on a crate with Inaho. This time, she was wearing a school uniform while retaining her glass slippers and necklace. Eddelrittuo sat in between her and Inaho, glowering at the latter and Slaine in turns.

"You should take a break!" Princess Asseylum advised him. "Inaho-san is making us bunny apples!"

Of course, Slaine could never refuse his princess. So, he put down the tools, arranging them properly in his toolbox, and walked to the princess.

"Bunny apples?" Slaine asked. He was forced to sit beside Inaho because Eddelrittuo constant glaring had become a force field around her and the princess.

Princess Asseylum excitedly pointed at the apple Inaho was cutting. The red fruit was split into eight equal slices. Inaho removed the seeds. After that, he used the knife to peel some of the apple skin off, leaving a pair of rabbit ears for each piece. He aligned the slices in a circle, the bunnies' snouts facing inward.

"Here you go," he offered to them.

"Don't you think they're adorable?" Princess Asseylum asked Slaine and Eddelrittuo.

Eddelrittuo picked one slice and stared at it. She was stifling a grin, her eyes twinkling, definitely agreeing with the princess, albeit replying, "If you say so, Milady..."

"It's a very creative design," Slaine commented.

Inaho took one slice but did not eat it, instead pressing it against Slaine's lips.

Slaine moved away in response. "What are you doing, Orange?"

"You haven't rested for two hours," Inaho answered, "and you've yet to eat any of the snacks I brought with me." He pressed the bunny apple's snout on Slaine's lips again. "So, eat this, Bat."

Slaine narrowed his eyes, irritated by Inaho's actions. "I would've taken one on my own." He bit the slice that Inaho gave to him, taking it out of his hands with his teeth.

Princess Asseylum also selected a slice and, mimicking Inaho's movements, pressed the slice on Inaho's lips. It was more of a tap, though, making it look like the rabbit had kissed him. Princess Asseylum seemed to be having fun, giggling as Inaho leaned forward to eat the bunny apple. Princess Asseylum chose another slice and passed it to Eddelrittuo.

"Now, it's your turn, Eddelrittuo!" she said joyously, as though they were playing a game. She pointed at her lips knowingly.

Eddelrittuo's cheeks went pink at the idea of feeding the princess. Slaine couldn't tell if the handmaiden was eager or too shy.

"Are we playing some sort of feeding game?" Inaho questioned.

Princess Asseylum faced Inaho again, her head tilted to side, confused. "Weren't you?"

Inaho shook his head. "Not really. I was just imitating something my sister did."

"Oh, I see," Princess Asseylum said, sounding a bit embarrassed. She turned to Eddelrittuo. "I'm sorry for putting you in such a situation, Eddelrittuo."

Eddelrittuo shook her head fervently. "Not at all!" She passed the apple back to the princess, who gingerly picked it and ate it.

After swallowing, Princess Asseylum asked, "What was that 'something' that your sister did, Inaho-san?"

Inaho had consumed another bunny apple before answering, "Yuki-nee once tried to cut bunny apples for me. She came into my room with a bowl full of misshapen slices while I was doing homework. Then, she set the bowl on the desk beside me. She would poke with me with a slice, saying, 'Eat me, Nao-kun. Eat me. I'm full of vitamin D. Pyon.'" He made no effort to change his tone when quoting his sister.

Slaine found himself laughing together with Princess Asseylum. He didn't know which was more hilarious: Inaho's monotone voice or the fact that his sister was mistaken.

"Apples don't have vitamin D," Slaine pointed out, still chuckling.

Inaho smiled a bit. "Yeah, Yuki-nee had her facts wrong most of the time, but I ate every slice." He gazed at the last bunny apple on his plate. "Her bunny apples were quite salty."

Princess Asseylum giggled again. "Salty?"

Inaho nodded. "Because her blood got into it. The apples' flesh were yellower than normal because of that."

 _And the mood is ruined,_ Slaine groaned inwardly as they laughter died instantly.

Inaho doesn't realize that, as usual, and went on, "I never told her it was salty, though. I knew she worked hard to cut the apples for me. So, I just said it was tasty."

"That's very considerate of you, Inaho-san," Princess Asseylum remarked. "The two of you must really love each other."

Inaho held up the last apple. "She's the only family I have left, so of course I love her."

Slaine found himself asking, "Your parents are gone?"

"They've been dead since I was an infant," Inaho told them, still not eating the apple. "Yuki-nee never said anything, but I have a feeling they were killed during Heavens Fall."

 _Many people were,_ Slaine thought. Despite the weight of his words, Inaho didn't seem upset that he never met his parents, whereas Slaine still missed his father, even if they never really spent time together, and he wished he could be with his mother, too, if she was currently alive. Maybe it's because Inaho never met his parents, so he had nothing to miss.

Slaine's musings were interrupted by the princess's sigh.

"I've never met my parents, either," Princess Asseylum said. "Father passed away in the first interplanetary war, and Mother after giving birth to me. The only family I have now is Grandfather, who is so ill right now."

"He'll die soon," Inaho concluded, rather insensitively at that.

" _Orange_ ," Slaine hissed at him once again, but Inaho does not react, continuing to fiddle with the last bunny apple.

Nonetheless, the princess was not hurt by Inaho's blunt words. "That's true. All life must end someday. At the very least, I'm glad to know that Grandfather will pass away naturally, instead of dying prematurely. He has already achieved so much in his life, so he can rest peacefully."

"Hmm," Inaho hummed in agreement. At last, he gave the apple to Princess Asseylum, bringing it near her mouth. "Do you want this slice, Seylum-san?"

"Ah, thank you," Princess Asseylum said, and ate the slice from Inaho's fingers, causing Eddelrittuo to squeal with fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the part of the story I have been dying to write! A scene where the Main Trio (plus Eddelrittuo) eat bunny apples cut by Inaho!


	6. Chapter 6

Rayet checked the time on her phone: 21:30 PM. She pocketed it.

She had been roaming the Deucalion aimlessly, not feeling like going to her room. She had just finished a training simulation and had too much free time. She came across the cafeteria again. Inside, the princess sat a table, surrounded by excited children, telling them of her life on Mars. The only source of light was a small candle at the centre of the table.

"I lived in a great big castle," she said, spreading her arms to show the size of her home. "The walls were decorated with bright green moss arranged in beautiful patterns. Apparently, they were edible too."

"Was it tasty?" a little girl asked.

The princess shook her head. "It was quite tasteless. It was supposed to be cooked with other ingredients."

"Are there any princes?"

"There's only one kingdom on Mars, and that is Vers," the princess answered. "Since I'm the only child, there are no princes."

"Then, who will you marry?" questioned a small boy.

The princess thought about her answer. "One of the knight's sons, I believe."

"Are they handsome?" a girl inquired eagerly.

The princess grinned. "Yes, _very!_ Their daughters are also pretty."

"Mars sounds kinda nice," a boy commented. "I wanna go there!"

 _No, you don't,_ Rayet thought.

"My home is truly a charming place, in my experience," the princess said. "One day, when this war has ended, I promise to invite you over."

_Stop indoctrinating them! Quit making empty promises!_

"Yeah! Field trip to Mars!" a child whooped happily, and the other children cheered.

_Shut up! This isn't a game!_

A loud _BANG!_ echoed throughout the cafeteria, scaring the people inside. Rayet realised that she had punched the door's frame out of rage.

"Rayet...san?" the princess said warily.

Rayet regained her composure and spoke, "It's past your bedtimes. Go back to your parents."

The children complied out of fear and rushed out of the second exit. The princess was still seated at the table with her handmaiden, staring at Rayet.

Rayet looked away, leaving the place. She faintly heard the princess calling after her, but did not care. She pulled the hood of her sweater over head to muffle out the princess's voice. After walking for ten minutes, she ended up at the Deucalion's bridge. She overheard a discussion between the chief and helmsmen.

"We should fly at a lower altitude," Mizusaki suggested. "Therefore, we can minimise the possibility of enemy encounters by plotting a route through low population density areas and avoiding radar."

"Mizusaki-kun," Chief Magbaredge said, "do you know why you can't get a date?"

Rayet heard muffled snickers, likely from the helmsmen. She doesn't hear Mizusaki's response as she continued walking.

After a while, Rayet got tired. She was also sweaty. The clothes on her back right now were the only ones she had.

 _I should take a shower,_ she decided, and made her way to the ladies' bathroom.

* * *

Slaine breathed a long sigh of relief after he tightened the final bolt on his Sky Carrier. He dropped the spanner back inside the toolbox. Next, he scaled a ladder into the cockpit and booted the plane's system. Three holo-screens popped up, stating the plane's position on the globe, the engines functionality, and the amount of ammunition left in the cannons.

"Is the Sky Carrier functional?" Inaho called out from below the ship.

Slaine shut down the system and stepped out of the cockpit. "Yes. Nothing seems out of place." He climbed down to the floor and spotted the underside of the Sky Carrier's left wing, which was missing a portion to cover the wiring. "Except for that."

"Ah," was all Inaho could say as he approached Slaine, carrying in his hands a white towel. He used the cloth to dab Slaine's sweaty forehead.

"I can do that myself!" Slaine snapped at him and snatched the towel from Inaho's grip.

The latter hardly reacted to the former's outburst. He merely turned his attention to the Sky Carrier's missing part. "That was the place where I shot my grappling hook, wasn't it?"

"Hmm? Yeah, it was," Slaine answered. "Chief Magbaredge couldn't recover it, so I assume it must've sunken too far."

"Perhaps." Inaho looked at Slaine. "You should take a shower before bed."

Slaine had no reason to refuse Inaho. "I will."

"Do you know the way?"

Inaho's tone wasn't condescending, but Slaine still felt compelled to say he knew. However, he didn't. "No, I don't know."

"Come with me," Inaho simply responded.

* * *

Rayet just stood under the shower, not really bathing, just getting wet. Her thoughts swam around her head.

_Why why why do they like her so much? (She's such a sweetie)_

_She's the cause of everything. (No that's you)_

_I hate hate hate her. (She's nice unlike you)_

_Dad's dead he's dead they're all dead. (But you're alive)_

"Why?" she whispered out loud. "Why did this have to happen?"

Behind her, she heard the entrance to bathroom open and a pair of familiar voices.

"The bathrooms of Earth are so different from the one on Mars!" remarked that princess, so innocently.

_So innocently._

They passed her stall, choosing the one closer inside.

"Ah! Forgive me, Milady," said the handmaiden, "I've forgotten your change of clothes! I'll be back!" Light footsteps rushed out of the room.

"Take your time!" the princess said, and shut her stall's door.

 _She's alone now_ _,_ said the voice in Rayet's head.

 _There's only the two of you._ She turned off the water.

 _No one's watching._ She opened the door.

 _Hurry. Hurry._ She stepped out.

 _Before the maid comes back and catches you._ She strode to the princess's stall.

 _Do it quickly._ She opened the door.

"Eddelrittuo?" The princess started to turn. "That was fast--"

 _Don't hesitate._ Rayet wrapped her hands around that pale neck.

 _Kill her._ She squeezed the flesh in her grip, eliciting a strangled cry from the princess.

* * *

"According to Chief Magbaredge," Inaho told Slaine, "you are to be my roommate throughout our journey to the UFE HQ."

"Of...course, I am," Slaine said dejectedly, unhappy with idea of sharing a room with Orange.

"I'll lend you my uniform again," Inaho offered.

Slaine frowned. "Does it have to be _your_ uniform?"

Inaho stopped and stared at him with those burgundy eyes. "Would you like to try Inko's?"

"Are you saying that on purpose?!" Slaine shouted furiously. "That's a girl's uniform, isn't it?! How you could you ask me to wear that?!"

"You're the one who expressed displeasure about wearing my uniform," Inaho reasoned, unfazed by Slaine's yelling. "And I don't know how often Calm washes his clothes."

"But suggesting something a girl wears..." Slaine shrank into his jacket collar, feeling his face heat up. "It's like asking me to wear Her Highness's gown."

Inaho seemed to consider the idea. "I think it'd look good on you, Bat. You're blond, too."

Slaine groaned with frustration. "Orange, you are _missing_ the point."

Before Inaho could reply, someone cleared their throat. The two boys turned around and saw Eddelrittuo, hugging a white dress in her arms.

"Don't block the way, Terrans!" Eddelrittuo chastised.

Slaine quickly moved aside. "I'm sorry."

Inaho stepped away too. "Is that Seylum-san's dress?"

"Address Her Highness appropriately!" Eddelrittuo scolded him. "Her Highness may have allowed it, but you should at least refer to her as ' _Princess_ Seylum-sama!'"

Slaine drew satisfaction from watching Inaho get berated by the little Eddelrittuo. However, that amusement didn't last.

Suddenly, the Deucalion tipped to the side violently. The three of them toppled to the floor as the Deucalion fell from the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you two alright?" Inaho asked as he crawled closer to Slaine and Eddelrittuo.

Slaine had a small bruise on his forehead whereas Eddelrittuo was cushioned by Asseylum's dress.

"I...I'm fine," Slaine answered, pressing the bruise.

Eddelrittuo made some muffled noises before getting on her knees. "What happened?!"

Inaho analysed the situation. The flight that was once smooth halted unexpectedly, and now it seems that they are on water. "I think the engine stalled. We're no longer flying."

"That can't be!" Eddelrittuo said. "The Aldnoah core is powered by Her Highness herself! So long as she's alive, the engine will run!"

"So long as she lives..." Slaine muttered. His eyes widened. "This princess! Where is she?!" he demanded Eddelrittuo. "If the engine's off--"

* * *

"What...have I done...?" Rayet asked herself, finding it hard to breathe. She looked at her trembling hands, and then at the princess who laid there motionless, Rayet's fingers imprinted into her neck. She heard footsteps outside and dove into another stall to hide.

"Where is she?!" That was Troyard.

"The furthermost stall!" That sounded like the handmaiden.

They rushed past her stall and into the princess's.

"Get some towels and a pair of defibrillators." That was definitely Inaho.

"Wha--"

"Hurry!" Inaho instructed, his voice louder now.

A second pair of footsteps entered the room, a click-clack of heels.

 _Chief Magbaregde,_ Rayet recognised.

The handmaiden didn't leave the bathroom, meaning the chief had brought the necessary equipment.

Rayet curled up into a ball, trying to mute the thoughts of  _You did it you killed her_ and instead focused on  _What the hell do I do now?_

* * *

Inaho dried Asseylum's chest and grabbed the defibrillators. He charged them and gave her a shock. Then, he continued pumping her chest.

"Let me help," Slaine offered.

Inaho turned him down. "No, I'm fine." He stopped to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He pumped her chest again.

He can't let Slaine take over. He was concussed and might not be able to perform CPR adequately.

 _I have to revive her_ , Inaho thought. _She can't die._

Finally, Asseylum awoke with a gasp, her whole body jumping into the air at once. She coughed multiple times and took deep breaths. Inaho exhaled, glad that Asseylum survived.

"Princess!" Slaine cried.

"Thank Goodness..." Eddelrittuo sobbed nearby.

"What..." Asseylum was clearly disoriented. "What happened to me...?"

"We found you unconscious here," Inaho recalled the previous events, "and your heart had stopped beating. I performed CPR to bring you back to life."

"Someone strangled you," Slaine said, glaring at the fingermarks on Asseylum's neck. "Who was it? Who did this to you?"

"I..." Asseylum's eyes flitted around. "I remember... I was attacked..." She looked up, eyes bulging. "I was attacked by _her!_ "

Everyone followed her eyes, turning around. In the moment when they were all focused on Asseylum, Rayet had sneaked up on them and stolen Chief Magbaredge's gun. By the time they were out of the stall, Rayet had clicked off the safety and aimed the gun at them.

"Don't move!" she shouted, gun shaking slightly in her grip.

Slaine looked ready to leap at Rayet. Inaho grabbed his wrist, giving him a face that told him to calm down.

Chief Magbaredge narrowed her eyes. "So, it was you. Why?"

Rayet breathed raggedly, obviously stressed. "The ones who plotted her assassination...was my father and his comrades."

 _Interesting,_ Inaho noted.

Rayet let out a maniacal laugh. "That's right. I'm a _Martian!_ But after...after the assassination was carried out..." Rayet's breaths became heavier. She was interrupted by Lt. Marito, Dr. Yagarai and Yuki who arrived with first-aid equipment. "Get out!" She shot the door frame.

Chief Magbaredge signalled them to leave, and the three did so reluctantly.

Rayet continued, "They were to be knighted after accomplishing their task, but instead...they were put down like _dogs!_ " Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Why did we come here in the first place?! What was the point?! It's all your fault! If you never came to this planet, my father wouldn't have to kill you and he wouldn't have died! You caused this war!" She stopped to take breaths.

During that pause, Inaho checked Slaine, who was watching Asseylum while trying to focus on the situation.

"But why..." Rayet said sadly. "Why does everyone like you so much? I _don't_ understand..."

Inaho wondered if now was a good time to try to pin Rayet down, when Asseylum exited her bath stall.

* * *

When Asseylum heard everything, she thought her heart was going to break into pieces. She knew she was what sparked this war and she was aware of the grief it had caused others, but to listen to that despair up-close was unpredictably painful.

 _I have to take responsibility,_ she realized.

With that in mind, Asseylum staggered to her feet.

"You're right," she said as she stumbled out of the stall. She fell into Inaho's arms again briefly before steadying herself. "This is my fault. I apologize for the losses I have brought upon you." She approached Rayet, who stepped back the nearer she came, gun still pointed at her. "I was naive. I came here, believing I would bring peace. Instead, I started a war. I will make no excuses and I will not ask for your forgiveness. If ending my life will bring you happiness, please do so." She knelt in front of Rayet, at her mercy.

"Why..." Rayet's voice was so soft. "Why do you..."

Three gunshots resounded in the room. The entrance to the bathroom reopened and Yuki rushed in, gun ready. However, there was no one to aid as not a single bullet pierced flesh. Rayet had only shot the floor around Asseylum.

Asseylum looked at Rayet, dumbstruck. "You did not shoot me..."

Rayet smiled in a way that appeared forced. "You're just...too nice..." She lifted the gun to her own temple. "And I'm not."

"No!" Asseylum reached out at her.

Just as Rayet squeezed the trigger, Inaho sprung forward and pushed the gun away from Rayet's head. The bullet hit the ceiling instead. Inaho then pinned Rayet to the floor.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Rayet screamed at Inaho.

"This is an automatic pistol," Inaho stated, "if you slid it back like this, the safety will be back on."

"That's not what I meant," Rayet grumbled.

"Frankly," Inaho kept talking, "I don't really care if you're a Terran or a Martian. You hate our enemies and you fought at our side. That's all that matters." He helped her stand up, handing the gun to Chief Magbaredge before letting his sister take over.

"Princess!" Slaine came to Asseylum's side again. "Are you alright?"

Asseylum glanced at the bullet holes on the floor, grazing them with her fingers. Then, she turned to Slaine, who gazed at her with worry in his teal irises. She mustered a smile. "I'm fine."

* * *

Later, Princess Asseylum reanimated the Aldnoah core and the Deucalion was back in business. Slaine remarked how strong the princess was. She had returned from the dead and showed hardly any signs of trauma. He was reluctant to leave her side after what happened, and so was Inaho.

Slaine observed Inaho, who stood at Princess Asseylum's left. When he was performing first-aid on her, Inaho refused any assistance and took the burden onto himself. Did he feel responsible for her life? Or did he want her indebted to him? Maybe he _was_ trying to exploit her--

"Slaine, is something the matter?" the princess asked.

Slaine switched his attention to her, seeing her concerned expression. He shook his head, "There's nothing wrong."

The princess didn't seem to believe him. "The two of you... I know you're frightened by what happened earlier, but you don't need to stay by my side. I have Eddelrittuo, after all."

The handmaiden puffed up with pride. "That's true!"

Inaho showed hesitance. "But--"

"It's really okay," Princess Asseylum insisted. "The both of you... You need to talk, don't you?"

"Eh?" Slaine and Inaho said at the same time.

"Slaine, you keep staring at Inaho-san," Princess Asseylum pointed out. "You have something you want to discuss with him, no? I don't want to be the reason you can't."

Slaine realised that the princess must be feeling guilty since learning how much damage her actions can bring unto others, indirect or not. He supposed the only way to ease her is to do as she says.

"I understand," Slaine said. He turned to Inaho. "Come with me to the deck."

Inaho merely nodded without much resistance. When they arrived on the deck, the sky was black with stars peppering its surface.

"What did you want to talk about, Bat?" Inaho asked.

"The princess," Slaine began, "do you like her?"

Inaho contemplated his answer. "Yes, I do. She's nice."

"Do you ever consider exploiting her?" Slaine watched for any changes in Inaho's expression.

Inaho's gaze dropped to the floor. "If the situation comes down to it, I would."

Slaine snarled, " _You--!_ " He grabbed Inaho's collar.

The latter didn't show any fear nor surprise, but grasped the former's hands.

"I would use Seylum-san when I have to," Inaho said, "but it would not be for selfish reasons."

"Would..." Slaine's grip loosened. "Would you kill her...to protect your loved ones...?"

Inaho doesn't respond, instead asking back, "Would you?"

Slaine growled. "As if. She's my only loved one left."

"Oh, I see now," Inaho said, appearing to start another topic. "That's why you're so protective of her."

"What do you mean?" Slaine inquired angrily.

"You love her."

Slaine let go of Inaho immediately, his face heating up.

"You love Seylum-san, romantically," Inaho went on. "That's what you wanted to say earlier at the cafeteria. You love her."

"Shut up, shut up!" Slaine shouted back, covering his ears.

"I think..." Inaho rambled on.

Slaine squeezed his ears with his palms, refusing to face Inaho.  _Stupid Orange!_

"...I might love her too."

Slaine's eyes opened. He released his ears and faced Inaho again. The latter was staring at the night sky, and then at Slaine.

"I love Seylum-san as well," Inaho said. "That's why I wanna protect her too, along with everyone else. That's why I can be so reckless. I understand now."

Slaine watched Inaho. He sighed with resignation. "You're like a robot discovering the meaning of love."

"But robots don't love," Inaho replied, looking puzzled.

"Ah, whatever." Slaine ruffled his hair. "This is so stupid."

"Bat," Inaho called him.

"What?" Slaine answered tiredly. He just wanted to sleep now.

"You asked if I would kill Seylum-san to protect the ones I loved," Inaho said.

The exhaustion Slaine felt just now disappeared fast. "And what's your answer?"

"I wouldn't, obviously," Inaho responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'd find another way to protect everyone. Is my answer satisfactory?"

To his own astonishment, Slaine smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

They stood there for a while, sharing a moment of understanding before Inaho mentioned normally, "We need to get inside. There's a Martian kataphrakt coming our way."

"What?!" Slaine whipped around and saw a purple light cut through the night sky. A barrage of bullets were fired in their direction.

Inaho pulled Slaine out of the way. The bullets blast the deck, but could only leave shallow dents on the surface. The two of them scurried back inside the Deucalion, rushing to alert the others.

"What kind of kataphrakt is that?" Inaho questioned as they ran to the docks.

Slaine recalled the kataphrakt's white armour and the way it sailed through the night sky in a streak of purple light. He remembered seeing it in the docks of Count Cruhteo's Landing Castle.

"That's the Tharsis," he told Inaho, "the kataphrakt of Count Crutheo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cruhteo, from his kataphrakt: Ku ku ku. I've found you, Slaine Troyard!
> 
> Now, the next chapter will involve Inaho and Slaine joining forces once again. There are three ways the story can go:  
> 1\. Slaine sacrifices himself so Inaho can escape and protect Asseylum in his stead. Slaine will get his scars and later Inaho loses his eye.  
> 2\. Inaho and Slaine lose to Cruhteo, causing them to captured and tortured together. Slaine would still get his scars and Inaho will also lose his eye, albeit earlier.  
> 3\. Inaho and Slaine win against Cruhteo. This will lead to Cruhteo meeting Asseylum and teaming up with the UFE to take down Saazbaum. This way, Slaine won't get his scars and Inaho will keep his eye, but in return, Slaine will never pilot the Tharsis and Inaho will never gain his analytical engine.
> 
> I will watch the comments until December before making any decisions.


	8. Chapter 8

Asseylum was about to return to the cabins with Eddelrittuo when the Deucalion experienced a turbulence.

"What's happening now?!" Eddelrittuo cried, scared.

Asseylum wrapped her arms around her handmaiden protectively. Above them, there was the sound of metal hitting metal repeatedly. Asseylum recognised that noise being a barrage of bullets.

She realised what this meant. "We're under attack."

The speakers in the hallways rang with Chief Magbaredge's voice. "A Martian kataphrakt has been sighted! Engineers, ready the Areions! All able kataphrakt pilots, prepare for battle! Those who are neither soldier nor engineer, take shelter in your cabins!"

"Your Highness!" Slaine called her as he and Inaho came running down the hall.

"Slaine! Inaho-san!" Asseylum exclaimed. They stopped in front of her. "Are you heading to the docks?"

Inaho nodded. "We're taking down that kataphrakt together."

Slaine looked at Inaho strangely. "We are?"

"Yes, we are." Inaho grabbed Slaine's hand and started running again. "Let's go."

"Hey, hold it--" Slaine struggled to pry off Inaho's grip while following his pace. He turned to Asseylum one more time. "Stay in your cabin, You Highness!" He and Inaho rounded a corner, and were gone.

Asseylum figured she and Eddelrittuo were neither soldier nor engineer but she didn't want to head to the cabins yet.

"I'm going to the docks, Eddelrittuo," she declared. "Wait for me in our cabin."

Eddelrittuo protested, grabbing Asseylum's arms, "No, Milady! It's not safe!"

"I know, but..." Asseylum gently pulled her hands from Eddelrittuo's grasp. "I want to see them off." She hurried after Slaine and Inaho.

"Princess!" Eddelrittuo scampered behind her. "I'll come with you!"

When Asseylum arrived at the docks, she saw Slaine climbing into his recently fixed Sky Carrier, booting its system. Nearby, Inaho hadn't changed out of his uniform. He just put on the neck brace and a communication device. The Deucalion experienced a second wave of bullets to the side. The ship shook and the equipment inside rattled. Asseylum struggled to stay on her feet while Eddelrittuo held on to her to maintain balance.

Inaho noticed her. "Seylum-san, you're supposed to be in your cabin," he said as he approached her.

Asseylum responded with a smile, "I wanted to see you and Slaine off." She took his hand. "Good luck, Inaho-san. I love you and Slaine, so please come back safely."

Inaho gazed at her, his expression hard to read as usual. He smiled kindly. "I love you too, Seylum-san." The Deucalion rocked again, which caused them to let go of each other's hand. "I have to go now." He turned around and jogged to Calm.

"Princess," Eddelrittuo whimpered, "we should go to the cabins!"

Asseylum didn't move yet. She turned to Slaine, who was checking the Sky Carrier's systems and ammunition. She stared at him, waiting for him to see her. Finally, he noticed her and made eye contact. Asseylum grinned at him and mouthed, 'Good luck.'

Slaine beamed back at her and nodded. Asseylum gave him an air kiss before leaving with Eddelrittuo.

* * *

"Listen to me, Calm," Inaho said as clearly as he could. "I want you to relay this to Yuki-nee, Inko and Nina. Bat and I will draw the count's attention from the Deucalion. We will be the only ones engaging the kataphrakt. Once we've dealt with him, Bat will fly us back to the Deucalion."

Calm nodded. "Got it."

Inaho wasn't finished. "However, if Bat and I lose, the Deucalion is to escape at full speed. Do not come for us. Top priority is Seylum-san."

Calm gaped at him. "What?! Inaho, you can't be--"

"Relay the message, Calm," Inaho asserted before rushing to the nearest Sleipnir. He tested the systems and glanced at the little good luck note Yuki had written for him. Then, he opened a communication channel to Slaine's Sky Carrier.

"Here's the plan, Orange," Slaine told him as soon as they connected. "I'll fly out first and get the count's attention. He's likely here for me."

"I understand," Inaho answered. "I'll be right behind you, so be prepared to carry me."

Slaine had positioned his Sky Carrier in front of the Deucalion's hatch. "You sure you want to fight beside me? The Tharsis has precognitive abilities. It won't be easy."

"I know it won't be easy." Inaho marched his Sleipnir a few metres behind the Sky Carrier. "That's why I'm following you."

Once the hatch is fully open, Slaine flew out. Inaho marched after him. When he reached the hatch, Slaine was already being pursued by the Tharsis. Inaho watched Slaine's movements and chose the right moment to jump off the hatch and land on the platform Slaine had readied for him. Inaho swung out his handgun and began firing at the Tharsis.

The count narrowly dodged every bullet, but that kept him from catching up. Slaine was trying to lead the Tharsis as far as he can from the Deucalion without getting caught. Slaine did a sharp turn, which the count intercepted by firing at the direction Slaine would go next. Fortunately, Slaine flew fast enough to barely avoid the bullets. At the same time, Inaho took the chance to shoot the count three times. The kataphrakt only managed to elude the first bullet.

"He could've easily dodged that," Inaho noted to Slaine.

When the count was disoriented, Slaine took the opportunity to fire at the Tharsis too. The count just managed to evade most of it. A few bullets hit the Tharsis's leg. Again, the count charged at them. Inaho raised his handgun and attempted to shoot the count at point-blank. The Tharsis moved side to side like a pendulum, and the bullets missed. Slaine predicted the count's movements and successfully landed a hit.

"He's not a good pilot," Inaho stated. "His reaction speed isn't fast enough. We'll use that against him."

"Right--" Slaine unexpectedly gasped.

"What is it, Bat?" Inaho asked, trying to focus on the Tharsis at the same time.

"Hello, Terran," greeted a deep voice.

Inaho guessed that the count had opened a second communication channel to Slaine, judging by the low volume.

"C-Count Cruhteo..." Slaine stuttered.

Inaho wondered why the count decided to contact Slaine in the middle of a gunfight.

"You have a lot of nerve, killing the princess and then making a fool out of me," the count spoke. "When I get my hands on you, I'll torture you so badly, you'll wish you had died the day you landed on my planet."

Inaho could hear Slaine's heavy breaths. They were starting to slow down too. He realised the count's plan.

"Bat, don't listen to him," Inaho warned. "He's trying to scare you so--"

A long blade jutted towards his head. Luckily, Inaho had ducked just in time. Slaine finally got a hold of himself and turned the Sky Carrier sharply. They dove, the Tharsis only a metre behind. Inaho fired at the count, but none of the bullets could hit. Slaine was now flying them directly above the ocean's surface. Inaho pondered the possibility of Slaine expecting them to crash and was trying to lessen the impact.

"I'm sorry." Slaine's tone was shaky. "I--"

"It's alright, Bat," Inaho told him. "Just focus on the battle." He saw the Tharsis's blade again. "Bat--"

Slaine understood and manoeuvred the Sky Carrier so the count's swing missed them. Inaho knew they can't keep distracting the count. They had to fight back. If they stall for too long, the count might call reinforcements. Maybe he has already called reinforcements and they were on the way. Not to mention, the Deucalion will not fly at full speed until either the count is defeated or if the two boys lost.

 _We need a conclusion,_ Inaho thought.

He said to Slaine, "Bat, I have a plan. It's a dangerous and risky one."

"What's the possibility of success, Orange?" Slaine inquired.

"Fifty-fifty. It's a potentially double-edged sword."

Slaine didn't answer and escaped another round of bullets from the Tharsis. After that, he said, "I'll do anything to protect the princess. Tell me what you have in mind."

"Get to a higher altitude," Inaho instructed.

Slaine obeyed and increased their speed. They sailed higher, and the Tharsis imitated them.

"What next?" Slaine questioned.

Inaho shot at the Tharsis repeatedly, causing the kataphrakt to back away. "Turn around, Bat."

"Huh?!"

"Now!"

Slaine didn't dissent and spun the Sky Carrier to face the Tharsis directly. Immediately, Inaho fired both of his grappling hooks. The Tharsis dodged them, but the hooks linked behind it. Inaho instantly reeled back the cords and dragged the Tharsis towards him.

"Fire!" Inaho commanded.

Slaine aimed his Howitzer canons at the Tharsis and released a barrage onto the Tharsis. The bullets dented the kataphrakt's armour. The dents broke deeper into the armour the nearer the Tharsis was to the boys. Inaho added his bullets into the barrage. Together, they successfully puncture the Tharsis's right arm.

"Even if he can predict the future, there's no use if he can't avoid it," Inaho explained.

"We might be able to win this," Slaine said with a hopeful tone.

Suddenly, the Tharsis brandished its blade. Inaho knew what would happen next. He heard Slaine scream, "No!" as he jerked them to the right. The blade cleaved off the left arm of the Sleipnir, its grappling hook and cord, and the metal bar that connected to platform carrying Inaho to the Sky Carrier. The Sleipnir slipped off the platform and down into the ocean. Inaho witnessed, as he fell, the Sky Carrier flying wobbly in the air, trying to avoid the Tharsis. But the damaged platform made it hard for Slaine to maintain balance. At last, the Tharsis stabbed its blade into the exposed underside of the Sky Carrier's left wing, slicing off half the metal.

In the last seconds he had while falling, Inaho contacted his sister.

"Go without us," he told Yuki. "We're done for."

"Nao-kun!" Yuki cried from the other end, but Inaho didn't answer.

Slaine and Inaho crashed into the sea together. It was just like the time at Tanegashima.

Inaho could jettison himself, but didn't want to attract the count's attention. He waited until he had sunken deep enough before leaving his kataphrakt. He searched in the dark sea for Slaine. He saw a big black object.

_The Sky Carrier._

There was something drifting out from the cockpit.

_Bat._

Inaho swam towards Slaine. The latter was motionless, making Inaho expect the worst. When he reached Slaine, Inaho was relieved to find his pulse beating. There was a small trail of blood coming from Slaine's mouth and diffusing into the seawater. With the help of his airbag, Inaho and Slaine floated to the surface. Inaho made sure that Slaine's head was above the water so he could breathe.

Slaine coughed a few times and groaned. Inaho sighed, relaxing despite knowing what would come next. He looked up and as he foresaw, the Tharsis was looming over them. The last thing he remembered was him and Slaine being snatched out of the ocean by a large metal hand.

* * *

When Calm told Inko and Yuki what Inaho said, Inko was beginning to hyperventilate and Yuki seemed ready to explode.

"What is that boy thinking?!" Yuki shouted angrily.

"I don't know!" Calm shouted back, just as frustrated. "He wouldn't listen to me and just ran off!"

"Is there any way for us to support him?" Inko asked, seriously concerned.

"We can keep an eye on the battle," Lt Marito suggested, entering their conversation. "Relay it to the bridge so we can make the appropriate decisions.

Everyone agreed with Lt Marito's idea. Inko and Yuki quickly hopped into their Areions. They were brought to the deck so they could guard the Deucalion and monitor the battle ensuing between Inaho and Slaine, and the Martian Count. Meanwhile, Calm rushed to alert Chief Magbaredge about Inaho and Slaine.

"So, they're the only ones fighting?!" Nina squeaked.

"What daring boys," the chief remarked. "Is anyone watching them?"

Calm nodded. "Yeah. Ensign Amifumi and Warrant Officer Kaizuka are on the deck."

"Connect them to the bridge and have them relay what's happening," Chief Magbaredge ordered.

Feeling that his work was done, Calm returned to the docks to the other engineers to wait for Inaho and the others to return.

* * *

"For now, it's just a gunfight," Yuki said to her microphone receiver. "They're trying to lead the kataphrakt away from the Deucalion."

"I see," said the chief. "Have you tried contacting either of them?"

Yuki nervously watched how Slaine and Inaho dodged a blade from the Martian kataphrakt by a hair's breadth.

Inko responded, "We can't. The fight is too intense."

"Is there any way for us to assist them?"

"I'm not sure," Yuki answered guiltily. "I--Oh, no!"

"What is it?!" Chief Magbaredge questioned.

Yuki summarised the scene of Inaho dragging the Martian kataphrakt close so Slaine could shoot it. "They tried to engage in close combat! They're falling! _Nao-kun!_ "

Yuki ran to the edge of the deck, her arm outstretched towards Inaho, who was too far away to reach her. He fell from the sky, Slaine following shortly.

"Inaho!" Inko screamed from the other end of the communication channel. " _Inaho!_ "

A third communication channel opened. It was from Inaho.

He stated, "Go without us. We're done for."

"Nao-kun!" Yuki shrieked.

The Sleipnir and Sky Carrier dropped into the sea. The Martian kataphrakt flew lower to the ocean's surface. Yuki zoomed in until she saw two figures bobbing out of the ocean's surface.

"They're out of the sea," Inko relayed to the chief, "but--"

The Martian kataphrakt, reached out its hand over Inaho and Slaine. The two boys were scooped out of the sea. At that moment, Yuki feared that Inaho and Slaine were going to be crushed. Instead, the kataphrakt cradled the two boys in its large hand before covering them with the other. In a flash of purple, the kataphrakt was--

"Gone," Yuki whispered, shocked. "They're gone..."

"Warrant Officer Kaizuka!" Chief Magbaredge called. "Ensign Amifumi! Answer me, what has happened?!"

Yuki could hear Inko starting to cry, and soon, so did she.

"Nao-kun... No, Ensign Kaizuka," Yuki told the chief, "has been abducted with Slaine Troyard by the Martian. His final message...was..." She paused and sniffled a bit before continuing, "He said, 'Go without us. We're done for.'"

For a while, there was only silence and the weeping of Yuki and Inko. At last, Chief Magbaredge instructed, "Get back inside, you two. The Deucalion will be flying at full speed."

* * *

Darzana disconnected the communication channel with Ensign Amifumi and Warrant Officer Kaizuka. She took a deep breath and commanded the helmsmen, "Set the coordinates for Novosibirsk, Russia. Low altitude, and full speed."

She heard Nina Klein crying softly. The teenage girl said quietly, "So, Inaho...lost?"

One of the helmsmen, Tsumugi Yutaro, tried to comfort her, "I'm sure he's alright. I mean, they said he was abducted, not killed."

"And who knows?" Matsuribi Kisaki added, trying to sound optimistic for Klein's sake. "Maybe he'll come back."

"If he's been abducted, the Martians must be planning to torture information out of him," Mizusaki stated, causing Klein to make a choked noise.

"Mizusaki-kun," Darzana said, "you'll never get a date like this. Please be quiet."

Mizusaki didn't say another word.

* * *

The second Inko and Yuki came out of their Areions, Calm dashed to them, yelling, "Inaho! How is he?!"

When he got nearer, he noticed how red the girls' eyes were.

"No..." Calm said dreadfully.

Yuki's hands curled into a tight fist. She trembled and slowly bowed her head, tears dripping onto the floor.

Inko screamed, "Inaho's gone! We... We'll _never_ see him again!"

"Wha..." Calm couldn't form proper words. His mouth hung open, his lip shaking. In the end, he could only shout, "Inaho, you _idiot!_ " Hot tears streamed down his cheek. "Idiot..."

There was an announcement, but he didn't hear it. Calm was too busy grieving over Inaho. Inko had curled into a ball on the floor, bawling her eyes out. Yuki was sobbing quietly, hiding her eyes with one hand.

"Pardon me?"

Calm turned around and saw Princess Asseylum. She was walking towards them slowly, looking confused. She stopped in front of Calm.

"I heard the announcement," she told him. "The Martian kataphrakt has been defeated. Where's Slaine and Inaho-san?" Princess Asseylum asked, staring up at Calm with those pure, blue eyes.

Calm couldn't face her. "Inaho... Troyard... They're..." He couldn't spit it out.

"Where are they?" Princess Asseylum asked again, this time more anxiously. She's starting to understand the situation.

"They're not dead," Calm assured her, and himself. "They're..."

"What happened to them?" Princess Asseylum questioned. "Please, where _are_ they?"

Yuki tenderly pushed Calm aside so she could talk to Asseylum, which he was grateful for.

"Nao-kun and Slaine-kun couldn't defeat the Martian kataphrakt," Yuki told Princess Asseylum. "They were taken by the Martian chasing us."

* * *

_They were taken._

Those three words echoed in Asseylum's mind. Her eyes widened and she felt her chest tighten. She recalled Inaho's little smile before he departed and Slaine's wide beam while he was still in the Sky Carrier.

"No..." she rasped. She covered her mouth with her hands, backing away. "That can't be..."

"It's true," Inko said from the floor, her voice cracking. "We saw it happened... They fought so hard, but they couldn't win."

"No. No, no, _no_ ," Asseylum muttered over and over. She reminisced the time she spent with Inaho and Slaine on the deck, seeing the sky, and in the docks, eating bunny-apples together. She stared at Yuki, Inko and Calm with wet eyes. "Bring them back," she begged. "Bring them back to me!"

Yuki averted her gaze. "I can't. They're gone."

Asseylum fell to her knees and wailed with the rest of them.

* * *

It was midnight when Cruhteo reached his Landing Castle. Throughout his flight, he was enraged. His almighty Tharsis has been damaged by a Sky Carrier and a mere Terran kataphrakt. If there was a silver lining in this whole situation, it would the fact that Cruhteo had won this battle. He was also looking forward to torturing the prisoners he had obtained.

He flew the Tharsis in to the docks, parking his kataphrakt in the blue fluid. He ordered his servants to begin repairs. At the same time, he opened the Tharsis's hands, revealing the two Terran boys he had captured.

Sitting in the palm of the Tharsis's hands was Slaine Troyard and another Terran, who had dark hair. Slaine Troyard was still out cold, cradled in the arms of the other Terran. The latter held Slaine Troyard protectively, gazing at everyone with a blank yet defiant stare. Cruhteo climbed down from the cockpit of his kataphrakt and approached the two boys. The second Terran watched him without saying a word. He didn't blink nor did he flinch. He just waited for Cruhteo to arrive.

"Get me my cane," Cruhteo barked as he made his way to the Terrans.

One of his servants tossed his walking cane from the railings. Cruhteo caught the rod mid-air, just as he was a foot away from the boys. The dark-haired looked at the count from where he sat, still embracing Slaine Troyard. Cruhteo raised his cane, and stuck the Terran at the temple.

The Terran didn't make a noise, and simply dropped to his side, unconscious.

"Put them in separate chambers," Cruhteo ordered a couple of servants, "and give them fifty-five volts each."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really graphic chapter. Take a while to mentally prepare yourself before reading.

When his Sky Carrier was struck out of the sky, Slaine truly believed he was done for. It was a miracle he survived at Tanegashima. He doubted a second miracle would happen.

Contrary to his expectations, he lived through his battle with Count Cruhteo, but he wasn't sure if he could call that a miracle.

"Again," Count Cruhteo boomed.

Electricity surged through Slaine's body, causing him to screech with agony. It was the fourth time he was electrocuted today. Slaine would shocked for varying lengths of time, maybe five to ten seconds, or if the count was feeling particularly sadistic, a whole minute. During every interval between Slaine's electrocution, Count Cruhteo would interrogate him.

"Where are the Terrans?" Count Crutheo would demand. "I know you are in league in Princess Asseylum's assassination. Tell where those Terrans are based!" This time, he added with a sneer. "If you answer me, I'll put you and that other Terran out of your misery."

Slaine's breath hitched. The worst case scenario has come. Inaho is here, which meant the princess was alone without a skilled protector.

Count Cruhteo was still talking, "Maybe I should just kill that Terran now. He won't even scream in pain. A mute prisoner is a useless one."

" _NO!_ " Slaine impulsively swung forward in his chains.

Count Cruhteo grabbed his necklace and twisted it behind Slaine's neck, suffocating him. "You don't want me to kill him? Then, _talk._ "

Slaine stayed silent, thinking despite the lack of oxygen. If he revealed anything, he'd put the princess in danger. Moreover, Count Cruhteo planned to off him and Inaho anyway. Slaine was ready to die for Princess Asseylum, but he didn't want Inaho to be sacrificed, not when he has so many friends waiting for him, not when he has a _sister_.

Slaine focused on Count Cruhteo. "Have you..." he choked, "...sworn fealty...to...Princess Asseylum?"

Count Cruhteo smirked. "Yes, I am loyal to the princess! Now, tell me where your comrades are, and I'll slay them all!"

Indignation swelled up in Slaine's bare chest. He glowered at Count Cruhteo. "Liar... You just want an excuse to start a war... That's what the princess is to you..."

Count Cruhteo glared at Slaine for a while before releasing him. He stepped away. "Don't stop."

The electrocution continued.

* * *

Inaho once received an electric shock from Yuki. His sister had put on a thick, wool sweater and rubbed the sleeves together. She generated some static and tapped Inaho on cheek. The itchy feeling of static electricity made Inaho drop his tablet in surprise.

That sharp itch was _nothing_ like the charring torture he was experiencing now.

Inaho gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as he counted the seconds that passed during his electric shock. He had count up to ten seconds before the burning sensation of electricity left his abused person. He used the recess in between his electrocutions to take deep breaths and reorganise his thoughts. So far, Inaho surmised that it was probably past midnight when he calculated the time that passed during the flight to the Landing Castle. Besides that, he has been stripped of his blazer, sweater, and shirt while he was unconscious. His shoes were also missing. Additionally, Slaine was being tortured in a room beside him. Inaho could tell from the distressed cries next door.

As Inaho pondered the possibility of escaping this predicament alive, the door opened, and in came the dreaded Count Cruhteo.

"Still won't open his mouth?" Cruhteo questioned one of the supervisors in the room.

The addressed servant shook his head. "Not a word, Milord."

Inaho surveyed Cruhteo from what little height he had from being bound in chains. Earlier, the man had claimed to be loyal to Asseylum. Hence, why he was so determined to avenge her by eliminating the culprits himself. Inaho actually contemplated telling Cruhteo the truth about Asseylum, that she was alive and well.

Meanwhile, Cruhteo had brought a fancy wooden chair into the chamber, which he positioned right in front of Inaho. The former took a seat and called in another servant. In that servant's hands, he carried something akin to a police baton.

Inaho knew what was headed for him.

"If electrocution won't loosen your tongue," Cruhteo said as the servant readied the baton, "perhaps _this_ would, even if it is rather primitive."

This time, Inaho grunted at every swing to his body.

* * *

Count Cruhteo electrocuted Slaine for almost five minutes straight. The latter writhed and convulsed in his shackles, howling miserably. He couldn't even cry because the electricity would dry his tears for him. Eventually, Count Cruhteo commanded the servants to stop the current. The reason for that was due to Count Saazbaum's interference.

"Abide, Count Cruhteo," Count Saazbaum had said. "I would like Slaine Troyard to be kept alive, if possible. I want to question him about Dr Troyard's research."

Truthfully, Slaine knew nothing about his father's studies, but he didn't have any energy to correct the count.

"Very well," Count Cruhteo responded. "I'll just change methods. One that will inflict pain, but not death."

With that, Count Cruhteo summoned another servant, and a chair for some reason. The chair was placed right in front of Slaine, which Count Cruhteo sat on. Then, the servant the count had summoned entered the chamber, bringing a baton.

The gears in Slaine's head clicked. He realised that Count Cruhteo is going to have him beaten, and he was going to _watch_ him like he was watching a live show.

As the servant prepared to swing at Slaine, Count Cruhteo stated, "I've reconsidered my offer. If you tell me where your Terran comrades are, I'll spare you and hand you over to Count Saazbaum."

Of course, Slaine kept quiet. So, his battering began. Every hit rattled his bones, rippled his flesh, and burned his muscles. Each time the baton came in contact with his body, Slaine yelped loudly. At the same time, Count Cruhteo had begun a monologue.

"The princess called you her 'best friend'. What did you do to deserve that title, you Terran? You're not worthy of her affection and never were," he ranted. "Did you gain her trust for this very assassination? Did you? You Terran _dog!?_ "

The beatings paused for a while so the servant could readjust his grip. Slaine whimpered as the cold air of the chamber stung his bruises.

"Do you think you're a noble fellow? That you're doing what's right by staying silent? Well, you're just a _fool_ ," Count Cruhteo taunted him. "And yet, you dare insult me and the princess's name."

Slaine panted breathlessly. "I loved her..."

Count Cruhteo clenched the handle of his seat. "What was that?"

"Princess Asseylum..." Slaine spoke in a low tone. "I loved her... I...would never...hurt her..."

Count Cruhteo stood up from his seat, his face contorted with rage. "How dare you... _How dare you!_ " He grabbed his walking cane and broke off the handle, revealing a long, leather whip which he displayed its power by completely destroying the chair with a single swing.

The servant that was striking Slaine quickly moved aside when Count Crutheo lashed Slaine across his chest, right below his pendant. Slaine screamed louder than ever. The whip seared his skin as though it was coated with acid. Count Cruhteo didn't stop. He flagellated Slaine--his chest, his sides, his back--and wouldn't give the boy even a moment to catch his breath. After what seemed like an eternity, Count Cruhteo delivered the finishing blow. He punched Slaine so hard, he busted him out of his shackles. Slaine hit the floor, just inches away from dying. From the corner of his vision, Count Cruhteo raised his foot, about to stomp Slaine's head.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), Count Saazbum intervened again.

"Abide, Count Cruhteo!" he bellowed just as Count Cruhteo's boot was a mere millimetre from Slaine's face. "Control yourself! Hadn't I said that I wanted to question him?!"

Count Cruhteo was seething. "What's the point, Count Saazbaum? No amount of torture will make him talk!"

"No amount of _physical_ torture, you mean," said Count Saazbaum cryptically.

Count Cruhteo's temper cooled at that moment. "What are you implying?"

"Use the other Terran," Count Saazbaum elaborated. "Torture that Terran in front of Slaine Troyard. Perhaps the guilt of another's suffering will force him to speak."

Slaine was going to pass out, until he heard Count Saazbaum's suggestion. He unexpectedly found the strength to push himself to his knees. "No..." Slaine tried to beg. "Don't..."

Count Cruhteo saw him, and scoffed. "Now, you speak." He kicked Slaine in the head, but not hard enough to knock him out cold.

Slaine fell to the floor again, too exhausted to fight. He laid amongst the splinters of the chair Count Cruhteo had wrecked. For some strange reason, he felt an odd empathy towards the wooden pieces. He wasn't given any time to befriend the shards properly as he was hauled off the floor like a sack of potatoes and heaved to another room, where he saw Inaho.

* * *

Inaho's beating had ensued for fifteen minutes without pause. He knew the time because he had been counting the seconds that passed. Inaho figured that he was bound to die of internal bleeding. The constant bashing would fracture his ribs and puncture his lung or heart. However, that didn't happen. Instead, the physical abuse ended when the door opened again. Now, it wasn't just Count Cruhteo.

Slaine was also here.

The two of them made eye contact for the first time since arriving in the castle. Inaho observed Slaine's condition. The latter had only his pants on and has been subjected to a beating as well. Judging by his prolonged shouts from the beginning, he was likely electrocuted. However, Slaine sported long red gashes all over his body. Inaho spotted the whip in Cruhteo's grasp, and got a clear idea of what transpired next door.

Slaine was gazing at him with expression of what Inaho assumed was a mixture of sorrow and guilt. A thick tear droplet spilled from the edge of Slaine's left eye, wetting the large purple bruise on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, snivelling. "I'm so sorry..."

Inaho felt that he was the one at fault, and said so, "Don't apologise. It was my miscalculation that led us here."

Slaine didn't seem to see things that way. He bowed his head in shame, his tears wetting the floor.

Cruhteo scoffed at Inaho and Slaine's exchange. "Hypocrites..."

Slaine was pushed to his knees and a servant was ordered to tug the back of his hair so Slaine was forced to face Inaho. At the same time, Slaine's arms were pinned behind his back to keep him in place. Midair, there was holo-screen displaying an older Martian count who appeared to be overseeing Inaho's interrogation.

"You have one last chance, Terrans," Cruhteo announced. "Tell me where your comrades are, and your sufferings will end instantly."

Inaho turned away from Slaine to Cruhteo. He asked politely, "Have you sworn fealty to Princess Asseylum?"

That was an honest question, but Cruhteo took it as an insult apparently. "Begin--"

Inaho quickly added, "What would you do if I said the princess is alive?"

Cruhteo paused for a second and laughed haughtily. "Begging for your life now, eh? Your lies won't work on me." He barked, "Start the current."

Once again, the electricity violated Inaho's body. The beatings from earlier had increased the sensitivity of his skin, making it difficult for Inaho to stifle his screams. He groaned with agony throughout his electrocution.

Cruhteo boomed over the buzz of electricity, "This is what happens when you bedevil Vers! You trample over Princess Asseylum's hospitality, and I'll  _crush_ you."

The intensity of the current increased. Inaho pained groans changed to tormented shouts.

"Stop!" Slaine cried. "Please, _stop it!_ "

"Not until you tell me what I want to _hear_ ," Cruhteo snarled back cruelly.

Slaine's sobs echoed around the chamber along with Inaho's yells.

"Ba...at..." Inaho hissed, struggling to form coherent words. "Close...your...eyes..."

Cruhteo heard him and said, "Don't let him."

Inaho squinted at Slaine, who's eyes were being kept wide open by another servant. Slaine was crying a waterfall, obviously torn between helping Inaho and protecting Asseylum. Inaho decided a third option is needed. He opened his mouth wide and stretched his tongue out of his mouth.

"He's gonna bite his tongue!" one servant shouted.

"Stopped the electricity!" Cruhteo commanded before reaching out to Inaho. He jammed his hand into Inaho's face, gripping his jaw. He glowered at him. "You suicidal Terran! You can end your life _after_ I gain the information I want!"

Inaho stared at Cruhteo, and grinned while the latter's gloved hand was still in between his teeth.

"Why are you smiling?!" Cruhteo demanded. He seemed unnerved. "Are you mocking me?!"

Inaho reacted by chomping down on Cruhteo's hand as hard as he could. He could feel his canines tear into the glove and cut the flesh. Cruhteo comically yowled with pain, pulling his hand away. He flailed his injured hand up and down like a madman. It was such an amusing sight, even Slaine was able to muster a smile.

When Cruhteo calmed down, Inaho could see that he has successfully mauled the count's hand so strongly, that there was a visible bite mark and even blood seeping through the fabric.

Cruhteo was trembling with anger. "You son of a..." Unpredictably, he charged at Inaho, shoving the fingers of his injured hand into his left eye.

* * *

Slaine witnessed with absolute horror as Count Cruhteo violently gouged out Inaho's left eye. Inaho's scream was deafening. It was the loudest sound Slaine had ever heard from Inaho. The very scene of Count Cruhteo pulling out Inaho's eyeball petrified Slaine. He was pretty sure the other servants in the chamber were just as frightened.

Inaho's howls died when his whole eyeball slipped out of Cruhteo's hands and hit the floor. The bloody sphere rolled across the room. It stopped right in front of Slaine. The single burgundy iris stared up at him.

Finally, Slaine came to his senses and promptly threw up. The servants were so surprised, they accidentally released him. Slaine wiped the vomit from his lips. He gingerly picked up Inaho's eye, cradling it in his palms. He wept mournfully over it.

Nearby, Count Cruhteo was panting raggedly. He muttered something, but it didn't register to Slaine.

"Don't cry..."

Slaine stiffened. For a second, he thought Inaho's eye was speaking to him. Then, he realised that it was Inaho himself. Slaine looked up and saw Inaho watching him from his right eye.

"Don't cry..." said Inaho again. He smiled faintly.

Slaine discarded Inaho's eyeball and ran towards Inaho. The servants were caught off-guard and could not restrain him quickly enough. Even Count Cruhteo was taken aback, letting Slaine pass.

"Orange!" Slaine cried. Inaho's left eyelid was closed and bleeding. He felt his pulse, and noted that it was still beating. The blood loss from his eye shouldn't be too much. Inaho might live through this.

"I forgot to tell you," Inaho murmured. "Seylum-san wanted me to pass this message."

Slaine was worried that Inaho would never wake up if he lost consciousness. He decided to engage him, "What was Princess Asseylum's message?"

"She said she loved us," Inaho told him, "and wanted the both of us to come back safely."

Fresh tears emerged from Slaine's eyes. He pressed his forehead onto Inaho's chest. "You stupid Orange... Why didn't you come up with a plan that ensure our return?"

"Because I loved her as well, remember?" Inaho replied. "And I was willing to risk my life for her, just like you, Bat."

Slaine bawled into Inaho's bare chest. "Idiot, you _idiot!_ At least you should've been spared... You had friends... You had a sister..."

"Mm, I guess so," Inaho plainly admitted. "Like I said before, I become more reckless when Seylum-san is involved."

"Don't blame your shortcomings on Princess Asseylum!" Slaine snapped indignantly.

Inaho simply chuckled in response.

"The two of you..."

Slaine whipped around, seeing Count Cruhteo stare at him and Inaho with bewilderment. Slaine positioned himself in between Inaho and the count. There was no way Inaho could handle any more abuse.

"You speak of the princess as though you have met her," Count Cruhteo said. His eyes widened. "She's alive, isn't she?!"

"Yes," Inaho answered quietly, so quietly even Slaine could've missed it.

"Orange!" Slaine hissed. He still didn't trust Count Cruhteo. "Sir Trillram was one of his people!"

"Sir Trillram?" Count Cruhteo said in a confused tone.

Slaine glared at him. "'If word goes out that I tried to assassinate the princess, my clan and I will be hunted down'!" he repeated Trillram's words. "That's what he told me before I killed him! He's your soldier, isn't he?! That must mean _you_ sent him! You were one of Martians who plotted Princess Asseylum's assassination."

Count Cruhteo seemed astounded by Slaine's statement. "So, you told no one. You couldn't trust anybody and went to search for the princess on your own, despite the fact you would be labelled a traitor and killed upon capture. You...were actually loyal to Princess Asseylum."

Before Slaine could say anything, the Landing Castle rumbled as though something had collided with it. Slaine grabbed onto Inaho to keep his footing while assuring his safety. Suddenly, a whole chunk of the room disappeared, revealing a stormy sky above them and a gigantic red kataphrakt.

Count Cruhteo gasped. "The Dioscura?!"

The kataphrakt lifted its arm, and a plasma blade stretched from its armour. The kataphrakt swung its blade down, vaporising Count Cruhteo and everything near him. Slaine watched with fear and shock as the kataphrakt rescinded its blade. The kataphrakt slowly offered a large hand.

"Hop on." That was Count Saazbaum's voice. "I'm getting you out of here, Slaine Troyard."

Slaine was baffled by the whole situation. Why was Count Saazbaum here? Why did he kill Count Cruhteo? He filed those questions for later. Right now, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"No! I won't leave without Orange!" Slaine yelled at the kataphrakt.

"Who?"

Slaine gestured at Inaho, who had passed out. "I promise to cooperate if you also save him!"

Count Saazbaum seemed to consider the idea. At last, he stated, "I understand." He raised his plasma blade. "Move aside. I'll free him."

Slaine immediately stepped away. Count Saazbaum wielded the blade with great precision, melting Inaho's shackles. He got rid of the ones binding Inaho's feet before dealing with the ones holding his arms. Slaine caught Inaho just as he was released from the ceiling. Count Saazbaum extended his kataphrakt's palm again.

Slaine was wary of Count Saazbaum, but Inaho was in need of immediate treatment. His wounded eye could get infected. Slaine didn't want that. He only climbed aboard the hand after placing Inaho on it first.

Count Saazbaum used another hand to cover the two boys, enclosing Slaine and Inaho is darkness. After that, they were off.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the first night since the Terran boys' abduction, and clearly no one was over it, from what Eddelrittuo could see.

Princess Asseylum did her best to stay spirited, but in bed, Eddelrittuo pretended not to hear her sobs. Kaizuka Inaho's elder sister, Kaizuka Yuki, became a frequent visitor of the infirmary, obviously for counselling. Kaizuka Inaho's friends had dubbed his name taboo. Nobody is to speak of him so to not invoke any grief.

Additionally, Princess Asseylum had volunteered to be the one to serve Rayet Areash's food to her cell. Eddelrittuo couldn't fathom why the princess wanted to feed the person who tried to kill her, but she followed anyway.

"Rayet-san, I've brought your dinner," Princess Asseylum announced sweetly, sliding the tray into the slot in the door. "Today, they're serving kiwi fruits for dessert. These fruits came in two colours: green and yellow. I took a slice of each for you because I wasn't sure of your preferences. Personally, I like the yellow kiwi more the green kiwi. It has a sweet flavour."

Rayet never responded, and Eddelrittuo always thought, _'Grunch.'_ She wasn't worthy of the princess's attention at all.

Normally, Princess Asseylum would leave right after stating her opinion regarding the day's meal, and Rayet Areash never talked to the princess. However, this time, the prisoner spoke.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" she said in such a low voice, they almost missed it.

Princess Asseylum moved closer to the door so she could hear Rayet Areash. " _What_ is, Rayet-san?"

"What else?" Rayet Areash replied sardonically. "You know what I'm referring to."

Princess Asseylum furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

Eddelrittuo heard Rayet Areash sigh. "I meant, it's my fault that...Inaho and Troyard are dead."

Eddelrittuo's breath hitched. Rayet Areash must have picked up that information from gossiping guards. She quickly checked Princess Asseylum's reaction. The princess had her eyes opened wide and her mouth slightly agape.

"Why would you think so, Rayet-san?" Princess Asseylum questioned, using a louder tone.

"The ship stopped moving when I...killed you, didn't it?" Rayet Areash spoke slowly, hesitantly. "If I hadn't done that, the ship would've continued flying and that kataphrakt wouldn't have caught up..."

"No, it's not your fault, Rayet-san!" Princess Asseylum refuted. "Even if the Deucalion never stopped, that kataphrakt would have still found us! The Deucalion is a large ship, so it's not strange that it flies much slower than a Martian kataphrakt."

"So, no matter what we did, that kataphrakt would've come and killed them, huh?" Rayet Areash laughed mirthlessly.

"They weren't killed!" Princess Asseylum protested. "They were...captured."

"Which means they're as good as dead," Rayet Areash said harshly. "We're talking about the Martian Counts here. They'll probably torture them for information. Once they've outlived their usefulness, they'll be offed."

Princess Asseylum bit her lip. "Slaine and Inaho-san are good people. They would never leak information..."

"So they'll be tortured to death," Rayet Areash concluded. "Betray your comrades and die quickly, or remain loyal and die slowly. Those are the options they have now."

Princess Asseylum covered her mouth with one hand, muffling her voice as tears emerged from her eyes. Then, she stood up and ran away.

"Milady!" Eddelrittuo called out to her, but didn't give chase. She clenched her fist and pounded the metal door. "You! How could you say those things to Her Highness?! You've hurt her! Don't you know how much she... she  _loved_ those Terrans? The least you could do is _assure_ her they would come back!"

"I'm just telling the truth," Rayet Areash responded coldly. "If she keeps hoping they'd come back alive, she's going to be _crushed_."

Her statement enraged Eddelrittuo further. "You want to hear truth? Well, here's one! It might've been _your_ fault that the most precious friends to Princess Asseylum were kidnapped and possibly killed! But Her Highness never blamed you! She didn't even let you consider the idea! She gave you the benefit of doubt! So,  _why_ couldn't you allow her to _hope?!_ "

Eddelrittuo didn't wait for an answer. She simply stomped away noisily, taking loud steps to let Rayet Areash know that she has lost her only company.

* * *

"I'm a _failure_ as an older sister," Yuki said. She sat hunched on a cot, facing downwards.

Dr Yagarai was seated on a chair opposite her, clipboard and pen in hand. Lt Marito leaned against the desk, spectating.

"For almost all the time we were together," Yuki went on, "Nao-kun was the one taking care of me instead of the other way around. He was the one to do all the chores and go grocery shopping and cook all our meals."

"While you were the one who brought back money through honest military work," Dr Yagarai said. "You may have been dependant on him, but he definitely needed to rely on you."

"And I failed him," Yuki said again. "I should've been the one on the front lines, not him. I became a soldier to protect him, but once again, he protects me instead."

"Wasn't there ever a time when Inaho-kun had to rely on you for help?" Dr Yagarai asked gently. "For example, to do homework, or fend off bullies?"

Yuki chortled without cheer. "With homework? Never! He was at the top of his class. It's a wonder why he never skipped grades! I guess he wanted to stay with Inko and the others. And bullies? We left our old orphanage because Nao-kun _rained rocks_ on the group of kids who bullied him _every moment of the day!_ "

Lt Marito let out an impressed whistle. Dr Yagarai prodded his hip with his pen to shut him up.

Yuki kept rambling, "And the reason why he did that? Because those bullies wanted to rain rocks on _me_."

She heard Lt Marito mutter behind his alcohol flask, "Kids are evil..."

Dr Yagarai inquired, "Why would they do such a thing?"

"They wanted to get a reaction out of Nao-kun," Yuki explained. "That's why they keep bullying him. So, when Nao-kun learnt their plans, he exacted his revenge and got into trouble just so _I_ wouldn't get hurt." She ran her fingers through her hair. "And he was only eight that time..."

Dr Yagarai jotted something down on his clipboard. "Inaho-kun is a special boy, isn't he? He's intelligent for his age, shows little to no fear, and can stay rational at all times."

"While I'm a failure," Yuki said for the third time tonight. "I can't even keep up with him! What kind of sister can't stay on the same pace as her little brother?!"

Lt Marito spoke up, "I don't think anyone can stay on the same pace as that boy. Don't beat yourself up about it, Kaizuka. It's not your fault your little bro is a genius."

"Perhaps you're not a cool-headed strategist like Inaho-kun," Dr Yagarai chimed in, "but you're good at rallying others. Remember that time in Shin'awara High? Inaho-kun asked you to rally the refuges because that wasn't something a teenager like him could do, and you carried out that task splendidly. Even though you had a broken arm, you managed to appear strong."

"Give yourself some credit, Kaizuka," Lt Marito added. He offered her his flask. "And some alcohol."

Dr Yagarai chuckled behind his clipboard.

Yuki contemplated that metal bottle before snatching it and taking a long swig.

"Hey, don't finish all of that," Lt Marito complained.

"Don't worry, I have a bottle here," Dr Yagarai reassured.

"Ugh, I don't want yours," Lt Marito grumbled. "It's probably been sterilised."

* * *

Inko couldn't sleep, so she wandered around the Deucalion. She knew that Calm was probably awake in the docks, working away his anguish. Nina hasn't left the bridge for anything but restroom or food, too absorbed with piloting.

A person walked down the hall. It was Matsuribi and Tsumugi, the other helmsmen of Deucalion. The former was carrying a snoozing Nina in his arms.

"Ah, Amifumi-san!" said Matsuribi when he saw her. "Nina got sleepy so we're taking her back to her room."

"Can you lead us to her room?" Tsumugi asked politely. "We don't know the way."

"Of course!" Inko said cheerfully. "Right this way."

Inko lead the boys to her and Nina's shared room. She opened the door and pointed to them Nina's bunk. Matsuribi laid her down on the thin mattress while Inko untied her pigtails and removed her shoes.

"She looks angelic," Tsumugi remarked.

Inko giggled. "Yeah. She's _adorable_ when she's asleep. Sometimes, when she's really exhausted, I'd hear her sleep-talk!"

"Sounds hilarious," Matsuribi said with a bemused grin.

Nina mumbled something, catching the three teenagers' attentions.

"I'm wearin' scrunchies..." she babbled. "They... They ain't _doughnuts!_ "

Nina's audience snickered at her nonsensical statements.

She had more to say, "Inaho..."

Inko stiffened at the sound of her crush's name.

"Why didja leave Inko...?" Nina whispered. "Now she's sad..."

Behind Inko, Tsumugi cleared his throat loudly, but not too loudly that he'd disrupt Nina's sleep. "I-I think it's time for us to leave..."

Inko didn't turn around, and just listened to the hurried steps exiting the room. She stroke Nina's bangs.

"Thanks for worrying, Nina," Inko said quietly to her.

* * *

Calm was confident that Inaho would return. That boy had surprised everyone many times already. He'll amaze them all again.

That's what Calm believed as he sketched a newer, tougher design for the Sleipnir to present to Inaho later.

"Maybe I'll increase the number of grappling hooks..." he murmured. "Where should I place them...?"

 _Don't die on me, Kaizuka Inaho,_ he thought at the same time.  _Not when I'm working my ass off like this._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long because I couldn't remember the conversation between Slaine and Saazbaum in episode 9. Then, I realised this is my story and I can alter the truth as much as I want!

When Inaho woke up, half his world was missing. He tentatively touched his left eye, only to feel a lump of bandages. He distinctly remembered Cruhteo tearing his whole eyeball out, but not much after that. His arm brushed against warm skin when he lifted it. Inaho sluggishly faced the side, and saw Slaine.

Slaine was asleep, wearing a serene expression. Inaho's hand moved from his empty eye to touch Slaine's cheek, stroking him with his finger. Inaho didn't stop touching him even as he sat up. He kept his hand near Slaine while scrutinising his new environment.

The two boys have been laid on a large, plush double-bed with IV drips positioned on both sides for each boy. There was a side table on the bed's right with a pitcher of water. On the left, further away, there was a wooden chair and a coffee table. Seated in the chair was a man, reading a book. Inaho recognised the man's face. He saw it once back in the torture chamber from a holo-screen. Seeing his clothes, Inaho surmised he was a Martian Count.

The count noticed him. "You've awaken."

Inaho stared at him. "Who are you?"

The count stood up from his chair. "You may know me as 'Count Saazbaum'." He strode over to the bed. "And you, young man?"

"Kaizuka Inaho."

"I hear the Japanese state their first names after their surnames." Saazbaum stopped next to Slaine. "That means you're 'Inaho'?"

Inaho nodded. "Yes."

"I must apologise to you, Kaizuka Inaho," Saazbaum said, "for it was _I_ who suggested that Count Cruhteo torture you in front of Slaine. I wanted Slaine to be spared, and decided you were disposable."

Inaho stayed quiet and listened carefully.

Saazbaum continued, "When Count Cruhteo took your eye, I deemed him insane. I was concerned that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from murdering Slaine. So, I attacked Castle Cruhteo and killed the count himself. My plan was to retrieve Slaine, but he insisted I take you as well or he wouldn't cooperate. I even put the both you in the same room to keep him happy."

"I see," Inaho said in a low voice. "Thank you for rescuing us."

Saazbaum watched at him without saying anything for a moment. Then, he commented, "You're rather calm, aren't you? You aren't upset that I literally caused you to be blind on one side?"

Inaho looked at Slaine. "You did what you had to do to protect Bat, and you even saved me. Not to mention, we're at war, so I don't exactly blame you."

Saazbaum quirked his eyebrow. "'Bat'?"

"I meant 'Slaine'," Inaho amended.

"He called you 'Orange'," Saazbaum mentioned. "'Save Orange,' he told me."

"Orange is the nickname Slaine gave me," Inaho told Saazbaum. "In return, I named him Bat."

There was another quiet moment before Saazbaum asked, "Are you and Slaine...partners?"

Inaho assumed Saazbaum meant 'partners in battle'. "Yes, we are."

"Oh." Saazbaum rubbed his chin nervously. "No wonder he insisted I save you. It was a good choice to put you two in the same bed..."

Inaho didn't think much about Saazbaum's reaction. He was more focused on the fact that Slaine was stirring.

"Mm..." Slaine groaned, his eyelashes fluttering. He sat up quickly, eyes wide with tension. "Where--?!"

"Bat," Inaho said, grabbing Slaine's shoulder.

Slaine faced him, breathing heavily. "Orange! You... Your eye..."

"It's fine," Inaho assured. "I'm not completely blind."

"You're half-blind!" Slaine cried.

"Only fifty percent," Inaho replied. "Not a hundred. Better than zero percent vision."

"Why are you like this?" Slaine muttered. Then, he made a face like he reached a realisation. He turned around to see Saazbaum. "Count!"

The count in question was facing the other direction. He looked forward when Slaine called him. "Oh, you're finished?"

Slaine watched Saazbaum warily. He didn't say anything, as though he was waiting for the count to explain himself.

Saazbaum appeared to understand, and cleared his throat. "The both of you were quite courageous, letting Count Cruhteo torture you to keep the princess safe. However, Count Cruhteo truly was loyal to Royal Family. If you had revealed that the princess was alive, he would've come to her aid immediately."

Inaho narrowed his eye. He was correct. Cruhteo was to be trusted. On the other hand, Slaine was trembling. Inaho wondered if Slaine regretted his silence. He concentrated on Saazbaum again when the latter continued to speak.

"The one to plot Princess Asseylum's assassination was me," he declared.

Slaine stiffened. "What?"

"Why did you try to kill her?" Inaho questioned, but received no answer.

"We'll continue this discussion during dinner." Saazbaum said nothing more and left the room.

Tonight's dinner in Castle Saazbaum was chicken chop drizzled with lemon sauce and a side of mixed vegetables. The dining area was a spacious room with a single table in the middle. Inaho and Slaine sat side by side opposite of Saazbaum. The two boys were made to wear Martian servant uniforms, Slaine's main attire.

Slaine eyed his meal with apprehension, not even wanting to place his hands on the table. Inaho, on the other hand, was perfectly comfortable with eating the chicken.

"It's not poisoned, Bat," Inaho told him. "He would've killed us much earlier if he wanted to."

"I know that!" Slaine hissed. "But how could you eat food served by a stranger?!"

"Because I'm hungry and don't want to waste food." Inaho punctuated his sentence by eating a diced zucchini.

"Hmph." Saazbaum cut a slice of chicken. "So, you know how to appreciate your planet's resources." He held up the piece of meat. "I hear this meat comes from those flying creatures Princess Asseylum loved so much." That statement was definitely aimed at Slaine.

"Ah, yes," Slaine answered the count immediately, probably because he was trained to, "but this comes from a species of flightless birds."

Saazbaum looked at the piece of chicken. "There are some that can fly and some that cannot?"

"There are also birds that can swim and sprint," Inaho added. "They're all edible."

Saazbaum chuckled. "What a diverse species." He ate the meat and swallowed.

"Why do you want to kill the princess?!" Slaine blurted out. "She's innocent! You shouldn't hurt her!"

"Princess Asseylum is a member of the Vers Royal Family, who I consider my enemy," Saazbaum responded nonchalantly while cutting another piece of chicken. "Her death would be a fine punishment."

Something in Slaine snapped. In a swift movement, he got off his chair, snatched up his unused steak knife, and aimed it at Saazbaum's neck, almost cutting his throat. Inaho reacted instantly, getting up and grabbing Slaine's raised arm to prevent him from doing anything regrettable.

"Restrain yourself, Bat," Inaho said softly, but Slaine just let out a low growl.

Saazbaum didn't flinch even when there was a blade at his neck. When Inaho attempted to pull Slaine away from the table, Saazbaum halted them by taking Slaine's knife into his hand, gripping the serrated end and cutting his own palm.

Inaho was bewildered by Saazbaum actions while Slaine was shocked. Inaho could tell because Slaine tried to recoil his makeshift weapon.

"On Vers, only the rich prosper," Saazbaum said with steely eyes. "Meat is only accessible to nobility. The poor are forced to consume krill and moss for their entire lives. The only way they can improve their living standards is by serving Vers. The ones who created this cruel hierarchy is the Royal Family. So long as Princess Asseylum is a part of that family, she is one of my targets."

At last, Saazbaum released the blade, wiping his bloodied hand with a silk napkin. The knife fell out of Slaine's grip with a clatter on the table. Inaho still kept his hands on him, but let go of Slaine's arm. Later, the boys were escorted to a holding cell.


	12. Chapter 12

The holding cell was not very big, but clearly not small. It was simply a square room, each wall as tall and wide as the other. The light inside was minimal, only a faint green glow emanating from the ceiling. There was practically nothing in the room--no seat, no bed, not even a toilet bowl or a sink. There didn't seem to be any cameras too, though they could just be well-hidden. Those were Inaho's observations on his and Slaine's imprisonment.

Slaine was sitting against a wall adjacent the door that connected the cell to the hallway. He was hugging his knees close to his face, his head bowed so his hair covered his eyes. Meanwhile, Inaho has been spending the last five minutes analyzing his new environment in search for any escape route, or small clues that would lead to one.

"You're not going to find anything, Orange," Slaine muttered, breaking the silence. "There's nothing here."

Inaho took his hand off the wall he was examining. "I'm aware. That's good."

Slaine raised his head a bit. "Huh?"

"Obviously, this place is meant to be a temporary accommodation, rather than a permanent prison cell," Inaho explained. "Count Saazbaum likely intends to take us out within the day."

Slaine lowered his head again. "I doubt it."

Inaho walked over to him, sitting down. There was nothing he could do now, besides having simulations of Saazbaum entering the cell and his next possible actions. Slaine should have some knowledge regarding the Martian count's personality. Inaho decided to ask him.

"What do you think Count Saazbaum plans to do with us?"

Without lifting his head, Slaine murmured, "I don't know."

Inaho guessed he was on him own, but he opted to share his thoughts with Slaine, "He won't kill us, that's for sure. Count Saazbaum expressed importance in saving your life, and is willing to keep me alive for you. Do you know why, Bat?"

Slaine's head shook a bit, his hair brushing his knees. "No, I don't."

"I see." Inaho was a little disappointed, but he knew he can't blame Slaine. "At the very least, we know Count Saazbaum would release us in a day or less. He won't hurt us either."

"How can you be so sure?" Slaine asked, his voice shaking.

"I suppose if you look at the evidence--"

Slaine turned to him, his turquoise eyes burning into Inaho's burgundy one. He shouted angrily, "Shut up! That evidence means _nothing!_ "

Inaho stared back dumbly, taken aback by Slaine's outburst. Inaho suddenly felt remorseful, dropping his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"N-No!" Slaine sputtered, reaching out to Inaho and grabbing his shoulder. Inaho looked at him again. Slaine's face was flushed with shame. "That was, that was wrong. I shouldn't have yelled..." His voice trailed off. He sniffled a bit and rubbed his eyes, as though he was fighting back tears. He said in a subdued tone, "I'm sorry. You were just trying to find a way to get us out of this mess."

Inaho shook his head. "No, it's okay. You were upset and I should have noticed it. My friends often tell me that I can't read the mood."

Slaine let out a small laugh, despite his eyes brimming with tears. "They're right." He rubbed his eyes another time, though the tears wouldn't leave.

Inaho tried to help, giving him another hand to wipe his tears. "You really don't think Count Saazbaum will come retrieve us?"

"No, I mean--" Slaine stammered, moving his head away from Inaho's hand. "You're right. I'm sure Count Saazbaum will get us."

"But you expressed doubt earlier," Inaho pointed out. "Why?"

Slaine pressed his lips together in tight line and lowered his gaze before facing forward. "I...was in here before, not in this exact room, though."

Inaho watched him intently, waiting for him to continue.

Slaine took a deep breath before going on, "When...I first came to Castle Cruhteo, they kept me in a holding cell like this...for three days." He paused for a moment, swallowing once. "The second I stepped foot into the castle, I was beaten black and blue, then they threw me into the cell and left me there without food or water, and...and..." Slaine began to weep. "After the second day, I thought they had forgotten about me! I was so scared that I was going to die alone without ever seeing the princess again! I begged them to let me out and... and when they finally let me out, all the other servants mocked me for being so frightened!" He hid his face behind his knees and wailed, "They all said I deserved it for being a Terran, because Terrans were inferior to Martians so it never mattered how I felt! And Count Crutheo... He was the one who'd beat me the most! With his _cane!_ " He drew a sharp breath and hiccuped once. "I thought I had escaped them all...but here I am again..."

Inaho was speechless, not understanding why. The Martians' aristocratic yet barbaric characters were common knowledge and the life of a lone Terran in a society of Martians wouldn't be particularly pleasant. Perhaps Slaine's abuse was inhumane, but it wasn't unexpected.

So, why was Inaho so surprised?

He blurted out the answer, "This is the first time I've seen you so vulnerable, Bat."

Slaine's head tilted slightly, so one of his eyes could be seen. "What?"

"I've never seen you cry," Inaho said.

Slaine sat up, drying his tears on his sleeve. "Yes, Orange, you have."

Inaho was confused. "When have I?"

"You _know!_ " Slaine said expectantly.

"No, Bat, I don't know."

"Ugh," Slaine grumbled. He looked away and covered his mouth with a hand. "When...we were still with Count Cruhteo and...he gouged out your eye..."

Inaho tried to recall that incident, which wasn't too difficult. Cruhteo's white-gloved hand going into his left eye was hard to forget. Thinking about it now made Inaho's empty eye socket ache faintly.

"I figured you were dead," Slaine kept talking, "and I started crying."

Inaho attempted to recall the moment after losing his eye. Nothing much came to mind.

"But you weren't dead," Slaine went on, speaking rather timidly, "because you told me not to cry. Don't you remember?"

"No," Inaho answered straightforwardly.

"Seriously?!" Slaine sounded dismayed.

Inaho held his chin contemplatively. "I must have been _very_ delirious that time."

Slaine gaped at him, and sighed. "I can't believe this."

"Did I say anything else?" Inaho questioned.

Slaine nodded slowly. "You relayed Princess Asseylum's message about how...she wanted us to come back safely..."

Oh, that message. Inaho had momentarily forgotten about Asseylum's request thanks to all the drama he and Slaine endured earlier. Luckily, Inaho still succeeded in delivering her words, even if he had zero recollection of it.

Meanwhile, Slaine started sobbing again. Inaho helped him wipe his tears, and Slaine didn't try to stop him. "Just when I got to see her again, we get separated..."

"Is Seylum-san aware of how the Martians treated you?" Inaho asked while catching a teardrop on his finger.

Slaine sniffled. "She doesn't, and I don't _ever_ want her to know."

"Why not?"

"I just...don't want her to."

Inaho couldn't comprehend Slaine's reason, but accepted it with his tears. "Okay."

* * *

Saazbaum was a count with multiple regrets.

He regretted his failure to rescue Orlane. He regretted letting himself be swept up by Emperor Gilzeria's war speeches. Right now, he regretted not insisting to adopt Slaine himself.

In his office, Saazbaum watched Slaine and Inaho from a secret camera. He listened to their conversation, inwardly praising them for maturely admitting their faults. He felt so guilty after hearing Slaine's grievances about living with Count Cruhteo. If Saazbaum could see into the future, he would have argued Emperor Rayregalia's decision to put Slaine under Cruhteo's custody.

But he can't, of course. No one can rewrite the past. Even with aldnoah, it is impossible.

Saazbaum stood up, stepping away from his desk. He headed over to the control room where his engineers and technicians worked. He approached one of them, whispering commands.

"Set up the projector in cell one," he said. "Set it to play the footage of Tanegashima during the First Interplanetary War. When I give the signal, start it."

"Yes, sir."

Saazbaum exited the place, striding to the prison area of his castle. He stopped at the first door, which connected to the cell that imprisoned Slaine and Inaho. For a second, he pondered the need to knock the door. He didn't want to walk in on their private moment. Eventually, Saazbaum elected to simply enter the room.

As shown in the video, Slaine and Inaho were sitting side by side against a wall. The boys eyed Saazbaum cautiously.

"Count..." Slaine addressed him hesitantly.

Inaho was quiet, his hand gripping Slaine's sleeve protectively, or was he the one in need of security? Saazbaum found it difficult to read Inaho.

Nevertheless, Saazbaum proceeded with his plan. He inquired, "Do you know the history of Vers?"

Inaho was the one to answer, "In 1972, the Apollo 17 came across the Hypergate on the Moon, which instantaneously transported them to Mars, where Rayregalia Vers Rayvers discovered aldnoah and founded the Vers Empire as its emperor. After that, humans emigrated from Earth to Mars, building the Vers population."

"Correct." Saazbaum was impressed, but chose not to show it. "As I told you earlier, the situation on Mars is not favorable. In the past, it was abundant in resources. Now, the population are granted the bare minimum to continue their lives. Water has become scarce to the point that it can only be found underground. There is barely any greenery, and those on the land are constantly threatened by powerful sandstorms.

"The second emperor, Emperor Gilzeria, did nothing to better the conditions. Instead, he focused on developing Vers's industrial potential. He made us jealous of Earth's bountiful resources, whipping us up in a frenzy. That was how the First Interplanetary War began."

Saazbaum made a two-finger gesture behind his back, which he was confident his subordinate saw. As predicted, the projector switched on, displaying a recording.

"This was Tanegashima before Heavens Fall," Saazbaum told the boys.

He watched their expressions. Slaine seemed disconcerted, likely because he was mystified by how different the island appeared compared to the present. Inaho merely squinted.

"Emperor Gilzeria had sent a pair of advanced scouts to Earth," Saazbaum explained as the video played. Two figures descended from the sky onto the island. "That was me, and Viscountess Orlane. At that time, Orlane was my fiance." He momentarily smiled at the memory, and then it was back to business. "We had the duty to finding out what sort of resistance we would be facing on Earth." The screen zoomed in so the audience can watch Saazbaum and Orlane's kataphrakts wreak havoc upon the Earth's weak little tanks. "The task was easy and everything seemed to be going smoothly...until the heavens fell.

"The Hypergate fell apart due to the stress of sending so many troops to and from Mars, and the Moon was destroyed. Orlane, who's kataphrakt manipulated gravity, was unable to deploy its flight abilities. I tried to save her. Unfortunately, I was too late." Saazbaum watched sadly at the chunks of the Moon that crashed into Tanegashima like meteorites. The footage ended with a nuclear bomb-like explosion.

Saazbaum continued talking, "I did not flee unscathed. I was injured and trapped on Earth. That was where I met Dr Troyard. He nursed me back to health and even helped me repair my Dioscura. He fixed it well enough that I was able to fly back to my Landing Castle. Because of that, I am indebted to him. On the other hand, I _curse_ the Royal Family."

Saazbaum purposely aimed his gaze on the boys when he said that last sentence. Slaine had an expression of discomfort, as though he didn't want Saazbaum's attention on him. Inaho returned the gaze coldly, fighting back.

Saazbaum turned his whole body to the boys. "I lost Orlane because of the Royal Family's foolishness. The citizens of Mars are suffering because of the Royal Family's incompetence, but the people don't realize it. Emperor Gilzeria's influence made them unable to see the faults of their system. All they can think about is proving themselves through battle to earn a status. That is why I consider the Royal Family my enemy. With their deaths, I will sate my vengeance, and improve the lives of the lower-class. I know neither of you would agree with me, but this is the path I have decided upon."

With that, Saazbaum ended his speech and promptly exited the cell.

"Count Saazbaum!" Slaine called him, likely to voice his disagreements regarding his schemes. "Wait!"

Sazbaum paid him no heed, closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect regular updates.


End file.
